Island of the Undead
by HaileytheZombieQueen
Summary: Mario and the group take a vacation to a island called Paradise Island in hope for a break it was fun until they realize they must face the horde of the undead for survival along the way they will find many other characters, build and find weapons and survivors, and pieces of the mystery of the origin of the undead. OCs are acepted so please join. I dont own Nintendo characters
1. Chapter 1

Peach sat with Daisy in the gardens listening as the Chain Chomps roamed around, also thinking of the trip they were taking to Paradise Island, a five-star hotel located on a island far from the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach's thoughts were interupted by Sarasland princess, Daisy "Peachy you ready for the trip!" Daisy said, excited that she was going along.

"Oh of course I am packed." Peach said "I am gonna check to see if Mario is packed."

"Oh yeah how much you wanna be he isn't Daisy said 25 coins." Daisy said, Peach shook on it and grabbed her phone and dialed Mario's number.

"Hello Mario's plumbing service you clog it we fix it, Mario speaking."

"Mario it's me Peach. Are you ready for the trip it's in 4 hours?"

"Trip?" Mario asked,

"Of course you know to Paradise Island!" Peach shouted through the phone, Daisy held her hand out and Peach placed her wager.

"Mama Mia! I mean...yes we're packed! Ummm whens the trip again?" asked Mario.

Peach sighed in frustration and handed the phone to Daisy.

"Mario! Hey it's Daisy! replied Daisy.

"...Ummmm gotta go!" shouted Mario as he hanged up.

"Told you so." Daisy sang.

Mario quickly hung up and ran towards Luigi's room.

"Weegie! We have to pack now!" shouted Mario.

"Mario for the last time the world is not going to end! "said Luigi.

"We are leaving to Paradise Island TODAY!" Mario shouted

Luigi groaned and got up. He walked towards his closet and grabbed his suitcase. He began picking out clothes to pack. Mario ran inside his room and looked around and found his red suitcase. He opened it and began throwing random thinngs inside.

3:30 P.M

Peach and Daisy were already at the airport waiting for Mario and Luigi.

"So why did we come here early again?" asked Daisy.

"I really don't know." replied Peach.

The two princesses were wearing matching sun dresses. Peach looked at the clock on the wall.

"The plane is gonna depart soon. Where are they?" Peach said.

"They will be here soon." Daisy assured, then Mario came in running with his suitcase and Luigi fallowed casually.

"I am here." Mario said panting.

"Good the plane is leaving let's go!" Daisy shouted and everyone handed their tickets and got on the plane. They all sat near each other the girls were all giggling, while Luigi sat nervously in his seat. He felt the plane slowly lift in the air.

"You scared bro?" Mario teased, "Yeah I am afriad of heights." Luigi said.

"Don't be bro." Mario said, Lugi fell asleep later on and Mario and Peach sat looking outside.

"What do you think Paradise Island will look like?" Peach asked.

"Paradise." Mario said, Peach giggled and they fell asleep.

*Ja its is me I vanted to say zis chapter is short ja but it will be longer later on ok*


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello passengers this is your captain speaking, we have reached Paradise Island." said a voice on the PA.

"Mario we are here." Peach said waking up Mario, "We are really come on lets go." Mario said getting his bag.

"Weeg we are here." Daisy said shaking Luigi, Luigi yawned and got his bag and they all stepped out.

The island was amazing, it had walkway surrounded by the jungle, white beach's, tropical fruit trees, waterfalls, bars, it almost looked like a Carribean postcard. Mario looked around amazed at the island there was also a boardwalk with a fair on it. The jungle bloomed many exotic flowers, "My god Mario this is Paradise." Peach said gasping.

Daisy noticed a familar girl the one and only harpy girl, Violent "Hey Violent." Daisy said appearing behind Violent, "My gosh you are here too, I finally got a break from babysitting and I go here and find you too." Violent said she wore a black bikini top and a black miniskirt (nosebleed boys *giggle*) her wings were folded back and she had a flower in her hair.

"Hey Violent long time no see." Peach said, "Well yeah." Violent said.

"Come on lets look around this place." Luigi said, they walked past a strange glowing stone, "This meteor landed her a few months ago, scientists have been studying on it for a while so you may notice a few of them around." said a tour guide said to her group of tourists.

"So you staying in the Elysium hotel?" Violent asked, "Umm the five-star one of course." Peach said. Mario and Luigi noticed something "Reverse." Mario said and they both walked back to where they saw two girls spashing water at each other "DAMN!" Mario and Luigi said together. Then they joined the others, "Umm Violent did Bowser come?" Daisy asked, Violent thought for a minute "He said he was IDK." Violent shrugged.

They contined on walking past sandy beaches, stores, and houses when they reached a big hotel it was painted white with a golden statue of a tree with flowers growing and a fountain spraying, there was a glass entrance and a garden around the hotel above were patios. They saw a women filming her daughter playing around while her husband was unpacking their bags. "Look how happy they are." Peach said.

"I can't wait to see the inside." Mario said. They greeted the doorman and went inside was amazing there was white marble and blue water everywhere, there was a large swimming pool that had waterslides, waterfalls, and underwater tubes you could swim though, there was a fountain that sprayed mist forming images of animals, there seemed to be tamed wild animals too like there was a turtle resting on a pile of towels, bars with smoothies and other drinks, people were either swimming or resting in a chairs.

"This place is amazing." Peach said then a girl waved at them and came running to them. "Hey Violent who are your friends?" she asked this girl wore the same thing similar to Violent only she had a wizards hat on her head and no wings, "Oh Jinx meet Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy." Violent said introducing them.

"Hi I am Jinx a wizard." she said, Luigi stood mouth agaped.

"Come on lets go enjoy ourselves." Mario said.

"Wait we gotta get dressed first." Peach said.

"I got the keys to the rooms." Daisy said handing everyone a card, "We will wait right here." Jinx said.

Mario and Peach entered their room to be suprised, it was white with a king size bed and everything. "Man I wish we could live here." Peach said. Mario unpacked and went to the restroom to change. He came back out to find Peach wearing a stunning swimsuit, "How do I look?" she asked Mario felt a little bit of blood coming out of his nose, "You look amazing lets go."

Luigi and Daisy got a room together only Luigi chose to sleep on the other bed, "Man weeg you are no fun." Daisy pouted and went to get dressed. Luigi was shy he didn't want to tell her that.

Everyone went down stairs to meet Jinx and Violent.

"Who is ready to party?!" Jinx said.

They spent their day swimming and getting drinks from the bar, then they went into the trail the island had.

They stood a thin bridge "Looks dangerous. I will go first!" Jinx said, she was crossing then the others joined with Luigi last, a family spotted them "HEY THAT BRIDGE CAN ONLY HOLD ONE PERSON AT A TIME!" the guy shouted, "What?! What did you say?!" Luigi shouted before he slipped and hit his groin, "Now that has to hurt." Jinx commented. As soon as they got Luigi off they continued on enjoying the island, next they looked at the meteor.

"I have seen this somewhere but where?" Mario said, he remebred an adventure he had he had seen this but he couldn't remember.

"Where?" asked Jinx said confused.

"I can't rememer." Mario said, "Lets go to the beach!" Daisy shouted.

They all placed there things under a umbrella except Jinx refused to take off her hat, they all ran into the water except Mario he stayed with Peach and both of them made a sand castle. Then they heard some heavy footsteps, Bowser.

"Well if it isn't my favorite plumber." Bowser said sarcastically, "Hello Mario and Princess." said Ludwig Von Koopa. "Hey Bowser." Peach said they really didn't want any trouble "I see Violent is here too." Bowser said, "I see you don't want trouble." Mario said, "Yeah it's vacation gotta stay clean and enjoy." Bowser said.

Mario was relieved andthey continued enjoying their day, "Everyone it's picture time!" Daisy shouted setting a camera, they all posed for the photo and went to the boardwalk for the rest of the afternoon. After they went to their rooms.

"Man I am tired." Mario said and went to bed they couldn't wait for the next day in paradise.

In a underground lab, "Test on expirment 115 in progress." said a soldier then they saw a the serum was given to a man he yelled and screamed in pain then fainted, "We have failed once again." he said, "I am glad we removed those Wars they were about to ruin our research." he said, him and a group of others were studying on the meteorite called 115 they hoped to create a powerful army of super soldiers only the tests on the Wars worked but not ordinary civilians, "Why won't it work? What is so special about these guys?!" shouted the soldier. Then they saw the man get up from the table "It works!" the soldier shouted his happy moment was ruined when the man bit another one of his coworkers. He began to retreat but soon the virus spreaded quickly now he was the last man standing, the army of the undead slowly walked to him this was his end.


	3. Chapter 3

Mario and Peach got up and saw something shuffling towards the hotel, they were mean cover in blood and torn, then a woman screamed "ZOMBIES!" soon everyone began to panic those outside were being eaten and any people were shoving each other to get back in the hotel.

"Mario what do we do?" Daisy asked, Mario looked around and saw a fire ax on the wall, he got it and swung at a zombie dressed in a white T-shirt and blue shorts, Daisy and Peach hide behind a bar when she noticed a few devices thrown around and a blue print she picked it up and gasped when she saw who wrote it "Slayer War" she looked at the print the designs and the details, seemed easy.

"Ok get me those knives and that weedeater." Daisy commanded, they all obeyed and gave her the peice, "Um Daisy it is no time to play." Violent said, "Shut up and watch."Daisy said romoving the old rubber blades and attached the knives, she was finished amazed at her work she started the thing up "Hey cover me while I get this thing working!" she said.

Mario fought with some other men trying to push the horde back but more were coming soo they were forced to push back, a man tripped and fell in the pool and the horde soon surrounded him turning the water red. "I got it!" Mario heard Daisy shout she got out of the bar and started using her new invention the blades cut up zombies, she started with a zombie who had his arms extended reaching for moaning she cut off his arm then she started cutting his chest blood sprayed at her face and she pulled out the device and defended those at the bar, some people grabbed broken bottles or kitchen knives and help.

Peach was amazed by Daisy craftsman skill but the zombies where still coming, and she also noticed behind the mist fountain there was a symbol of a skull with a mechanical eye,"We gotta go back to the room." Mario said, and they all began to run back, the undead were breaking through windows and some fell through the roof and others appeared from the pool, the others stopped fighting began panic leading them to thier deaths, thats when Jinx unleashed some strange magic causing a hail storm the pelts hit some zombies fracturing their skulls, Mario and the others ran in the room and locked the doors.

"I remeber now.. that... meteor is element... 115!" Mario said gasping.

"But the War bros. were supposed to destroy 115 if it landed on Earth." Luigi said.

"I think they may have been captured." Peach said.

"Who are the War bros. ?" Jinx asked.

"Five super soldiers they vowed to destroy every peice of element known as 115." Daisy explained.

"But how do we know." Mario said, "I saw Slayer's symbol and Daisy found the blueprint to the device Daisy made." Peach explained.

"We need to get him." Violent said, "But first we gotta survive. Look." Luigi said pionting outside. Everyone looked out the window and saw the zombies shuffing around.

"I thought this was Paradise!" Jinx shouted.

They waited for hours til they got out of the room, they slowly walked to the lobby where Peach saw Slayer. The place was ruined blood splattered all over the floor, chairs where knocked over and bodies layed on the floor. "Where was he at?" Mario asked, "Behind there." Peach pointed at the fountain.

"Yeah that is him." Violent said as they looked at the capsule , she pressed a few button and it opened revealing Slayer the cyber-soldier was floating in a water he was asleep.

"I gotta get him out." Violent said pressing more buttons, "They are coming, ze zombies." said a voice.

"What was that?" Jinx asked , then there was a sound of the moaning of the damned.

"We got COMPANY!" Daisy said starting up her weed eater again.

The undead walked through open holes in the walls, Mario implaled his axe in a zombie skull then butted another with the other end. Luigi was behind Mario with a golfclub he found "FORE!" shouted Luigi smacking off a zombies head, Peach and Daisy fought back-to-back Peach with a long sharp stick and Daisy with the weed eater, Jinx stood by Violent protecting her.

"Damnit is it ready?!"Jinx shouted, "No almost this is harder than it looks!" Violent shouted back.

"Well hurry."Mario shouted ducking and slicing a zombie in half the blood dripped from his axe and onto his gloves, Luigi golf club was good at removing there heads but they would soon be overwhelmed.

The zombies were soon inside and they heard a very sinister growl "I don't like the sound of this." Daisy said looking around, "That sounded like a tiger." Jinx said also looking around.

Then a half-eaten tiger leaped from the jungle and growled at the fighters moving in a circle direction.

"Violent hurry up please." Luigi said, "I am almost... there." she said then a song played it was familar "Beauty of Annihalation sung by Elena Seigman" Then Slayer visor activated he then punched out of the glass and looked at the scene he grabbed everyone and put them in the capsule.

"Hey what the hell?!" Jinx shouted.

"This is his fight." Mario said as he noticed Slayer look at the horde.

Slayer looked at his enemies "Show time." he said and pulled out a white pistol that had a glowing blue light inside he started shouted a the horde calmly, when he noticed the cat he shot ninja stars from his chest the first two hit it's legs and the last went straight through it's skull, Slayer pressed a button and the tiger began to twitch Slayer pulled out his talons and sliced it head in half revealing the star cut it's dead brain in little bits.

~All my atrocities

Come by way of reciprocity

I'm chewing the bones of my own reprieve

Death be my dignity

Execute hemlock philosophy

Poison fills the cup of the carpenter~ the song sang

Then the horde came running at him, Slayer pulled out a bomb and threw it, the bomb shout spikes everywhere. He then punched ones head off and pulled another ones spinalcord out, a ugly one came charging at him, Slayer threw ninja stars at it and pulled about a knife and threw it at it's head.

~I can see them everywhere

They're all around me

They're Waiting for me.

Descending

Unrelenting

Beauty of annihilation.~

The zombies still came in through the window "I gotta hand it to you zombies, you got no quit in you!" Slayer said and threw a electric net from his chest and it peirced through 10 zombies and the fell to bits, a zombe jumped on his back and tried biting him "GET OFF OF ME!" he said firing a electrical shock wave, the EMP that cleared a circle around him.

~Death so beautiful

Looks so beautiful

Death so beautiful

Looks so beautiful on me

I can see them everywhere

I can see them everywhere I go

I can see them everywhere

They're All around me

They're waiting for me~

Then Mario and Violent managed to open the capsule and they began to start to help Slayer kill the zombies Daisy started cutting up a zombie with the weed eater, Peach stabbed a zombie directly in the mouth and she pulled out the stick stabbed another in the chest. Soon the zombies got the point and began to retreat while the others stayed.

Beauty of annihilation looks

Like your prophet was mistaken Is

Life really gone or just been wasted

DEATH SO CLOSE THAT I CAN TASTE IT!

"Come on we got a mess to clean up." Slayer mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

With Slayer on the team, they began clearing up the inside of the hotel, Slayer seemed to have an interest in Jinx, maybe because she was still wearing her swimsuit.

"Slayer where are the others?" Peach asked, Slayer seemed dazed as if he were trying to remember something.

"I really don't know, we came here to destroy the meteor that landed here the element 115 until we were stopped then I can't remeber anything." Slayer said his voice trailing off.

Then they saw a little girl running down the hall she was being chased, everyone started chasing her they had to save her.

"WAIT! HEY WAIT!" Mario shouted and then began to climb up the steps.

"Mario what are you doing you are gonna get us killed!" Luigi said.

The girl was running to a open door where a man and a women stood waiting for her weapons ready, the group got to the floor where they saw the girl, a runner took her down and was biting her leg she screamed in pain, "We gotta help!" Luigi said he whacked a zombie's leg off andthen Slayer grabbed one and ripped it in half his white armor was stained in blood, his blue visor had a few red stains but it didn't matter, they slowly advanced to the girl and the family.

"We are being surrounded!" Luigi said, then the saw two figures appear and scorch the zombies, Mario and the group got some new hope and began to join, a scorching zombies ran a Daisy, her weed eater was outta fuel she swung at the zombie cutting it in half then she abandoned the device.

"Bowser!" Peach said, "No time come on!" Bowser said and they ran into the room with the family.

"Thanks Luddy." Violent said, "Your welcome." Ludwig said.

"Are you guys ok?" Mario asked the family, the man nodded he held a fire ax too,his wife held a kitchen knife, the girl was bleeding badly on the bed.

"We gotta get out of here." Daisy said.

"There is a helicopter outside we gotta move fast." said the man, then a zombie broke the door his hand stuck through the door, Mario was fast and chopped the hand, "How are we gonna get out?!" Peach said.

The zombies broke down the door and began to come in, "We gotta go!" the man said, the zombies were being hacked down by the survivors, then Luigi noticed something, "Everyone the helicopter look!" Luigi said, the helicopter was going out of control it was swerving, they all noticed a zombie inside eating the pilot's flesh then it exploded.

Then they noticed the girl twitching, "Umm sir your daughter." Jinx said then the girl looked at Mario, her eyes were yellow, she jumped and Mario side stepped and she landed on the man.

"Get that thing off of him!" his wife yelled, the zombie was biting him in the neck and the woman was grabbed by a zombie, the man threw his daughter out the window and she landed with a thud,"NO!" he screamed then he looked at the crew "GO GET OUT OF HERE!" he shouted they looked around.

"How do we get outta here?"Luigi said and they began walking back to the patio, "We gotta jump!" Slayer shouted, "Are you insane?!" Jinx shouted, then they heard a cracking sound, "Bowser do not get on it is gonna-" Violent shouted then Bowser stepped on the patio and it broke they all floated in mid-air for a moment, "I hate you guys." Jinx said and they all fell down.

"WE ARE GONNA DIE!" Violent shouted, Slayer activated a float and it landed on the ground, "We are ALIVE!" Mario shouted, they all looked around the fire already spreaded around the island what once was paradise was havoc.

They snuck away from the horde and ran through the island until they stopped in a clearing, "We are dead." Ludwig shouted, then Peach slapped him, "Don't speak like that!" Peach shouted, "Do not hit Luddy only I can." Violent said, "We gotta chill, first we gotta build a camp later I will go look for survivors." Slayer said. They were lone survivors in the middle of a hunt and they were the prey.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was working inside the woods building shelter and making a wall in case, "My god I chose a good morning to wear a bikini." Violent complained, "Slayer where will you go?" Peach asked, "Back to Elysium, there may be more survivors and maybe a clue to help me find my siblings." Slayer said, he felt a hand touch the back of his helmet he turned and found Jinx touching the area the zombie had jumped on leving a hole in his helmet.

"Slayer is that your name?" she said, Slayer nodded he seemed to have gotten over Violent but now this girl, "Let me fix you up." {(SlayerxJinx) sounds more interesting} Jinx said removing Slayer's helmet, normally he would attack her but he sat quietly and watched her.

"Thank you I must go now." Slayer said after she finished, he got up and walked away from the camp and back to Elysium. As he walked he noticed a suitcases that said "CIA" and then another group that said "CDC" , he looked around and saw the fallen units one side wore suits and earpieces and the other side wore those suits as if they were testing on chemicals, Slayer opened the box and gasped at the bold words "PARADISE ISLAND:QUARANTINED.

"Impossible I must show the others." Slayer said putting the notes in a compartment in his suit and then continued on walking to the hotel.

"My god out of all these men that died I end up with this damn CDC shmuck!" said the CIA unit named, Agent X.

"Well if it weren't for these things we wouldn't be in this situation now would we?!" said the CDC, named Octacon.

"SHUT UP! We gotta get outta of here!" shouted X, Octacon looked around the hotel, "Well let's go explore this damn island see if we can find a way to reach my base."

"Hold on your base?! Hell no we are going to my base!" X shouted,and then he walked out Octacon followed and ingnored the CIA agent.

Slayer kicked the glass doors down to the hotel and slowly walked in his pistol aiming around the area, he lowered the pistol and looked around he went room to room looking for supllies or any useful items and threw them all in a laundry cart, this was his 210th room, "Man all these supplies are mainly clothes." Slayer said throwing a suitcase out the window and then it hit something, Slayer looked outside and saw the suitcase landed on a zombie, "Sorry my bad!" he shouted and threw more junk out the window.

The next room was simple and plain but it had a familar smell "This must be Jinx's and Violent's." he said and looked around he packed their clothes, food, and a personal belongings and continued on.

He walked into the next room, when he tried to kick it down it didn't budge he tried again once again it didn't budge, so then he pulled out the pistol and shot the hinges off and walked in the door was blocked by things he pushed them aside then he was knocked out. "Oh my god!" said the girl she knocked the cyber-warrior out with a book, "This isn't a zombie. Ummm excuse me sir." she said shaking Slayer, he got up and looked at the girl her har was light-baby blue and was tied in a bun, and she wore a green summer dress.

"I am so sorry." The girl quickly said, Slayer looked at the girl "It is ok. Your name please?"

"Mina, my name is Mina." she responded, "Ok Mina get packed up we gotta go." Slayer said, Mina quicly packed her belongings and put them in the cart, then Slayer picked her up.

"Hey what are you doin?" she screamed, "Hold on!" Slayer shouted and pushed the cart and then jumped in, they slid down the stairs and back to the first floor.

"Now that was fun wasn't it?" Slayer asked looking at the terrified Mina.

Mario and Ludwig had managed to build a wooden wall out of the nearby trees and make a lookout tower, "Now this is a shelter." Mario said, "I von't be long till ve must leave." Ludwig said.

"Ok we managed to make weapos from the wood you got." said Daisy, Bowser and Peach had been on look-out. So far no Slayer.

Agent X and Octacon looked at the burned helicopter, "Shame our only way home." Agent X shouted, "We gotta find another way home then." Octacon said.

"WE ARE ON A ISLAND WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO SWIM HOME!" Agent X shouted "Shh I hear voices." Octacon said, then they spotted a robot pushing a cart with a girl inside, "Let's follow see where they go." Octacon smiled.

"Mina read this." Slayer said pulling out the letter.

"What is it?" she asked, "Something I found in one of the CIA's cases." he said handing her the letter.

"Umm ok, Paradise Island under qurantine due to a virus spreaded out, the element 115 was completely unstable and the scientist failed to stop the spread. No support will go to the island until further notice of the CIA. ANd their is more only that it was smeared in blood." Mina said.

"We are screwed." Slayer said.

*Sorry if it sucks I really need OCs so please join, I made agent X and Octacon up*


	6. Chapter 6

Slayer was pushing the cart with Mina inside reading one of her books, not knowing Agent X and Octacon were behind them , "Ok when we get their their base or shelter we attack em,." Agent X whispered, "I will keep the girl." Octacon whispered back.

Slayer continued on pushing and the until he reached the camp sites wall, "Well we are here." Slayer said, Mina looked up from her book and stared, then they heard a gun cock "Hold still and hand over the chick." Octacon said a pointing a pistol.

"You must be part of the CDC and that guy must be from the CIA." Slayer said, they were still pointed their guns at them, Octacon then grabbed went to grab Mina.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Slayer and pointed the pistol at X, "Put the weapon down, that is and order! Put the damn weapon down! NOW!" X shouted impatient, Mina was crying already, "PUT THE DAMN GUN DOWN!" X shouted, Slayee shot the net from his chest and got Octacon and X, "Are you ok Mina?" Slayer asked her she nodded, "What was all the yelling about?" Mario asked rushing to the scene.

"Who are these guys?" Luigi asked, "Well this is Mina, and those guys I are from CDC and the CIA." Slayer said. "Let's get them back to camp." Mario said.

"Man you guys did good on the camp." Slayer said, "Well it took us four hours." Mario said. "VIOLENT, JINX! OMG I thought you guys were killed." Mina said hugging here friends. Slayer looked away "Don't worry we will find them." Mario assured him, "Look at this." Slayer said giving Mario the paper, Mario read it then was surprised.

"So we are-" Mario began.

"Yes we are doomed." Slayer said.

"What are we gonna do in the mean time?" Mario said, "Well survive is number one, then we gotta find a way out." Slayer said.

"Hey sexy." Octacon whispered, "Me?" Jinx asked, "Yeah you, get me outta here."

"And why should I do that?" Jinx asked, "Yeah you gotta help me." Octacon continued. Then something jumped out from the woods, it was a another one of those tigers only this one was three times bigger, had a ball on it's tail, and long sabertooth fangs.

Bowser charged at the thing and tackled it down, both of them wrestled, "UNTIE US WE GOTTA HELP!"Agent X shouted Jinx hesitated she looked at the captives then her allies, Mario was tryin to swing at the beast but his range was poor he couldn't even touch it without worrying about being attacked, the beast swung it's tail and hit Ludwig in the chest sending him at Peach and Daisy, "Luddy" Violent shouted and ran to Ludwigs side, "_UNTIE US NOW!_" X shouted Jinx cut the rope and both men got up, "Sucker Oc let's go!" X said Octacon grabbed his arm "You said we were gonna help and that is what we are gonna do!".

Both men ran to help Bowser, X pulled out his pistol and began shooting the beast and Octacon jumped on it's back "Taste Nove gas you kitty" he shouted and put a cylinder in the beast's mouth, the fume was greenish yellow, it gagged and staggered, then it rammed at Jinx.

"JINX NO!" Slayer shouted, Mario had a chance and cut the beast, it fumed out Nova gas and Daisy threw a spear and impaled it in head, "Damn WHY DON'T YOU DIE!" X shouted, Bowser punched it in the jaw and it kept on growling,the beast finally gave up and fell on the floor dead.

"Bowser are you ok?" Luigi asked, "Yeah go check on my son." he said, Ludwig was on the ground gasping for air "Ludwig you are being a dramaqueen, you are ok." Violent said, "Jinx are you ok?" Slayer said stroking her hair (ze romance between zhese two is so vunderbar) "Yeah I am alright." JInx said putting her cap back on "I still wonder what was inside that capsule." Slayer overheard X say.

"Capsule? Where?" he asked, "At the boardwalk it had a symbol of a S with fire around it." Octacon said, "Do you know what is in it?" X asked.

"Shady, my brother Shady." Slayer said and began to walk.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mario asked, "To get my brother." Slayer said quickly, "You can't leave." Luigi said, "And why the hell not!" Slayer said and walked close to the green plumbers face, "Those things could be out there." Peach said, Slayer felt someones hand slip in his, "Please don't go." a voice said he looked and saw Jinx.

"All right first thing at dawn we will get him." Mario said, Slayer nodded and sat down on the floor and took of his helmet and straightend out his spiky hair.

"Slayer and Jinx you two are tonights watchmen." Mario said, "Oh yes Violent and Jinx I got your bags and belongings." Slayer said.

"You didn't look at my underwear did you?!" Violent said, "Maybe." Slayer said looking at Jinx who was blushing wildly.

"Well you done a nice job with the suplies. Daisy can you ake something out of this stuff?" Mario said. "I will try." Daisy said, "Peach cook up a meal for us will you?" Mario commanded.

As soon as everyone ate they went to sleep except for Jinx and Slayer, they stood at the top of the wall and looked into the zombie infested forest, "I chose the best time to come didn't I?" she asked, "No because if you didn't I wouldn't have met you." Slayer said, "You are so sweet." Jinx said, "I try not to." he said. Jinx removed Slayers helmet and he leaned and kissed her for a moment nothing was there only these two, Slayer knew he wish he could stop time and be like this witj her forever. (Ze ROMANCE HOW VUNDERBAR LOL) They both looked at the stars he could tel she was tired "Rest." was all he said and he layed her down on a homemade bed on the floor. Then he continued on lookout duty.

"_How could you be so mean to ze kitty"_ said a voice Slayer knew the voice, "STOP ALL THIS NOW!"

_"Nein ze 115 is in control it feels so vunderbar goodbye" s_aid the voice, now he knew who was behind all this.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone was walking to the boardwalk to see if they could find more surviors abd Shady, they walked out of the jungle and on to the walkways of Paradise, "Stay close and stopping." Mario said, the ground was covered in blood and dead bodies.

"I see no zombies." Daisy said carefully looking around area, "For now." Mina said still reading her book and not paying attention, "Wow thanks for the heads up Mina." Jinx said.

"We are close let's hurry up and leave." said Octacon, "What's wrong scared of the fair." Luigi teased, then there was the moan of the undead, "That's why this area is infected by the undead." Octacon said, "Come on lets go to the fair!" X taunted, they all ran into the fair, "Mario get the damn power up and running we are gonna entertain our guests!" Violent shouted, Mario ran into the power room and found a hand on the switch, he pulled the switch and the fair burst to life, Violent got a dart gun and began shooting the horde, Octacon noticed some of his dead units walking at them "Watch out for the tanks they release toxic gases and then explode, shoot them from far away!" Octacon pointed out.

"We gotta find Shady and fast." Daisy said getting a dart gun, Peach looked at her spear and then at a hammer she picked up the hammer and smashed a zombies foot then blunted him in the face.

Slayer and Jinx looked at the ride "The Tunnel of Love" "Come on lets get on they are behind us." Jinx said dragging Slayer on a boat, "I gotta turn on the ride." Slayer said returning back to the console and slammed a button then ran back to Jinx, the zombies were running at them Jinx said a few words and snapped her fingers and the CDC units exploded taking out the nearby zombies, "That was epic!" Slayer shouted jumping in the boat.

"We are completely surrounded!" shouted X, "We are completly f-!" Luigi said shooting his pellet gun he got from a game, the bullet peiced between its eyes and it fell dead, "Are you girls kidding me I have been praying for this shit!" Mina said with a M16A2 rifle, "Where the hell did she get that?" Mario said, then they heard some singing all the zombies turned around and began to walk away and into a circle in the middle was a girl, she had straight black hair, smoke gray eyes, a red shirt and jeans.

"She is gonna get herself killed!" Violent shouted, "We gotta get her!" Ludwig shouted and him and Octacon began running as they got closer the zombies burst into flames and then burned to ashes, "Holy shit!" said Octacon stepping back, the girl was unharmed, "Halt I am Octaon from the CDC who are you!?" Octacon said, "I am Ember, Ember Ashes. (Light Speed508's OC told you.) "Ok have you been bitten or scracthed?" asked X, "No." Ember said, "Ok welcome to the team." Octacon said patting her in the back.

"I found Shady!" Violent shouted, there was Shady inside his capsule, then there was more moans everyone turned around and saw ten times the zombies there was before, "Zombies we gotta move." Ember shouted, Violent quickly pressed buttons and then the song 115 played, and Shady got out and looked at everyone, he pulled out a musket and began shooting along with the others, Mario hid behind a duck shooting game and began shooting the zombies with the gun, he mainly aimed at the CDC's gas tanks. The rifle barely did anything other than make them flinch, but accurate shots made the CDC's Nova gas kill anyone nearby.

Slayer and Jinx were relaxing and sorta enjoying the ride, Jinx leaned on Slayer he just looked at her and smiled, the undead weren't inside so they were safe or at least, they passed all sorts of romantic things,"All right passengers please DIE!" shouted Jinx at the end of the ride, "More zombies, great can this day get any better!?" Slayer shouted, then there was allot of gushots behind them, "Halt put your hands up and drop the weapons!" said a voice. Both of them turned around and saw a the military pionting all sorts of weapons at them.

"You get any closer I will have to introduce you to my mother!" Mario shouted hacking a zombie with the fire ax, "Hey Mina since when did you learn to fire a gun?" Violent shouted, "I did a report on a war and I found a book on guns." Mina explained, "Well that explains so much." Ember mumbled, "Umm where are Jinx and Slayer?" Peach asked. "I love this!" Shady shouted shooting more bullets, "Man do you ever run outta ammo?" Daisy asked,

"Take them away!" said the leader, two men got Jinx and Slayer and began dragging them away, "We are survivors you are supposed to help us!" Jinx shouted, then a soldier slapped her, Slayer struggled to break free then he shot a poison dart from his shoulder pistol, "What the hell?!" said another punching Slayer, "Base come in. Base do you copy? Base. Sir we can't get a hold of base." said a man on a radio, "Well at least the CIA are here." said the other man, Slayer looked up and saw the undead CIA agents walking to them. "Glad you came." said a soldier rasing his hand out then the zombie bit the guys hand and ripped it off, "Shit. Help ARRGGGH!" the man said before gettig his head pulled off, the others searched for their rifles another zombies jumped on another soldiers back and pulled his heart out, more zombies were coming out of the woods and killing the soldiers, "Jinx? Jinx? Get up!" Slayer said shaking her, a zombie walked to him and Slayer kicked it's head off, he broke the chains off and picked up Jinx with his other hand he picked up his pistol and moved slowly from the scene.


	8. Chapter 8

"I have returned and everyone dies and everyone lies. They're waiting for the second coming again. Everyone tries to hold onto their lives when no one's alive. Bring me 115!"

Ember and Shady were slaying the horde both fire-users burned their foes into ashes, then they were pushed into a room filled with some fireworks. "You thinking what I am thinking?" Ember said with a evil smile, Shady chuckled and both of them picked up fireworks.

"Well you guys it has been good fighting with you." Bowser said, the zombies were surrounding them. "HEY FREAKBAGS!" shouted Ember lighting a stick flare, "I think I have seen her." Peach said, "I don't think it is her she died." Daisy said, Ember walked under the Pendelum of Death with zombies follwing her, she put the flare down, the zombies jumped on it and then the pendulm came back and hit the zombies getting the flare.

"You stand for nothing and overlooked something I'll bring you down all on my own, I'm the end I can taste it, I'll justify hatred, I am the chosen one left hand of all that's sacred" the song sang.

"They were like 'oh snap'." Mario said, then Shady lit a huge TNT firework and threw it at a big group, "Say cheese suckers." Shady said and the TNT blew up. Everyone quick on the ride!" Ludwig shouted Peach, Daisy, Mario, and Luigi got on the cart, leaving Bowser, Violent, Ember and Shady down to fight the zombies.

Slayer was carrying Jinx to the sight where he left a tracking dart, the jungle was infested with the undead, he didn't have time to stop he had to get to the others and fast.

Zombies were climbing the rails and trying to attack the crew, "Mario they are one the ride too." Peach said, a zombie that had blackened skin, shriveled and split, his flesh under the layer squeezed out, jumped at Octacon, he tried to get the zombie off luckily the bio suit protected him a bit he threw the zombie off and stabbed it, the corpse exploded and sent Octacon off the ride.

"OCTACON!" Mario said trying to grab the CDC unit, Octacon fell and landed a stall with a thud, Agent X looked at Octacon and grabbed his pistol and began shooting the zombies climbing on the rails. Rage replaced the CIA agent "Oc must be avenged' he thought.

Ember lured the zombies to her then burst them into flames more of the bursters appeared and exploded, "Damn I hate those things!" Bowser shouted, "We gotta move and fast!" Violent said, then a undead CDC dropped a floating object shaped like a missle, Bowser grabbed it and a voice boomed "KA-BOOM!" and all the zombies burst into flames.

"What was that?" Ember asked wiping blood from her shirt, Bowser shrugged and the others got off the ride,they all seemed sad "We lost someone." Daisy said, "Who was it?" Violent asked looking at everyone.

"Octacon, we lost Octacon." X said, Ember noticed Peach and Daisy, "Wait, I know you two." Ember said.

"Ember?" Peach said gasping, "I thought! I thought you died!" Daisy said hugging Ember. "No I survived." Ember said.

"How exactly do you know each other?" Mario asked, "Long story." Ember said. Then Slayer and Jinx appeared, Jinx was asleep and Slayer's visor was damaged.

"What happened?" Mina said rushing over to the two, Slayer explained what happened and everyone looked at Jinx, "We gotta get back to camp." Mario said, Octacon's body was buried and X just stood there in silence.

Bowser and Daisy looked at X "I thought the two hated each other." Bowser said, "Yeah but even those who hate each other are still pals." Daisy said.

"I am going to the mall to search for supplies anyone wanna come?" Shady said, Ember got up and so did Mina, "Well lets go we don't have much time."

They all walked to the mall area, some shops had been looted, some burned, some were empty as if the items were moved some place safe before the collapse. They found a shoe shop that still had some shoes, but they wereall singles- the others were in a dark black room somewhere nobody wanted to go inside.

They found a discount store with a few T-shirts and track suits hanging on racks,Miraculously it was. Shady found a New era hat and kept it, then they reached tha mall "Metropolis, a place where you can die for!" said the sign, the white building seemed untouched and still standing and the widows were empty. The front doors however where broken, "They are inside." Mina said. Inside the dark store. There were no windows to the outside. The flashlights the scoutingparty used scoured the mirk of what used to be a perfume and a makeup department. There were broken glass cabinets and display stands everywhere, draped with cobwebs or blood. Some signs were still standing, they were either faded or had a bloody mark on them.

The smell of perfume hung in the air. "No sign of any recent human activity." Ember said, "OMG!" they heard Mina scream they all ran to her voice, Mina held a small bottle of pefume "I found the most expsensive perfume ever!" she shouted, eveyone looked a her. Then they heard a voice behind a pile of debris, "HEY! IS THERE ANYONE OUT THERE! I AM TRAPPED IN HERE!"

"Hold on we are gonna get you out!" Shady shouted, they all began moving rubble until the debris was cleared, "THE DOOR IS JAMMED!" said the voice "FIND SOMETHING TO JAM IT OPEN PLEASE!" Ember looked around all she saw were some metal bars and clothes hooks, "I have an idea." Ember said and got a bar and them three hooks and melted them on the tip, then she got Mina's empty grenade launcher and put the hook on, "HEY STAND BACK!" Ember shouted and shot the hook, it peirced through the door and the all pulled until it fell. The girl inside had white wings, long blonde hair with agua blue eyes and wore long white dress, there were also a few other survivors too.

"Thank you I am Peace." the girl said, Mina rushed to hug her "OMG I am so glad you are alive!" she shouted, Shady interupted the small meeting, "Come on we gotta get back to camp me and Mario will continue tommorow, "Hello I am Yassir." said a man raising his hand in greeting, "Shady war." he replied, Yassir explained he was a war vetran and he was on the island to see his wife and children and hoped they were alive, so far they found six survivors they only lost one man.


	9. Chapter 9

_"I have always hated the CDC but the lost of this one unit, Octacon made me realize that if we wanna survive we can't hate one and another. Octacon's death must be avenged!Agent X_

Mario looked outside at the camp the walls were still up and the sound of zombies meant they still were in hell. Yassir was holding the famous Thompson with a locket on his hand he seemed ready to go, "Um Yassir you gotta stay here." Mario said, Yassir looked at Mario and still stood there"I want to find my wife Mr. Mario." Yassir replied, Mario looked at the combat ready soldier and nodded he would do the same for Peach.

Mario got his fire axe and walked out of the safety of the camp to the cold war outside, Yassir followed him whistling a tune the got to Metropolis where shady stood at the front door waiting, "Any zombies?" Mario asked Shady shook his head, the scavenging party went inside the mall and continued looking around.

Yassir searched the debris on the ground with his flashlight "Ah what have we here?" he said picking up something. "This ain't broken."

"Pass it here." Shady said, and Yassir tossed it to him, "Moisturizer." Shady said "Those freakbags could use this stuff." They crossed the floor, glass chrunching under their feet, they found the escalator and the malls map.

"It says 'Mens is on the first floor and ladies on the second." Yassir said, the rest was faded. "Well lets look around." Mario said and the went up the stairs and found themselves in the men's fashion floor. Mario threw his fire axe at what looked like a group of zombies and it turned out being a group of mannequins. It still made them jump whenever they came across a group.

They looked at the chairs and tables no sign of zombies, there was also a bathroom department at the top. The last couple of days had reminded Mario it was never safe; you never know what was around the corner. And never let you gaurd down.

Mario turned around and saw Yassir pointing his gun at him "Hold still." Mario felt his legs weigh like lead, Yassir's eyes cold and ready stared at Mario he let a few bursts go and Mario noticed he missed, behind was a zombie it struggled and fell out of the mall moving slowly in the air and landed splintering a table.

"We have company!" Shady shouted a group of bursters ran at them, Mario pushed a table on the stairs and broke some windows for some light, Yassir fired the Thomson with deadly accuracy he ducked in cover as a group of bursters exploded sharp bones shot around the room and some stabbed the zombies either killing them or making them stagger.

Mario threw a fireball at a zombie and then threw a can of air freshner that exploded on contact, "One for me, zero for the zombies!" Mario shouted, Shady had the stairs covered this was the carnage of a life time.

Back at the camp, Ludwig was with one of the survivors Butch, he was a engineer koopa he worked in the hotel and other autoshops, they spoke of ideas for weapons with the material Slayer found, Butch was building something that required a car door and a doley. "Hand me that blowtorch." Butch said, Ludwig passed the tool and watched as Butch melted the car door to the doley, when he finished he held what looked like a sheild. "Amazing we gotta make more." Ludwig said, in a hour they made a baseball bat with nails, a crossbow, a pack of explosives and traps.

Mario and the party stopped to sit down so far the wave seemed to be over, they wasted allot of zombies. Yassir wiped the blood from his jacket and reloaded his Thomson, Shady slumped down in a bathtub and groaned. Mario just sat down he felt something, it was a recorder he pressed play and everyone stood quietly listening.

_"The expirment of 115 has failed the CIA and CDC will be here to stop the horde or at least we hope so. I have released the five tested soldiers or the wars there locations are behind the fountain in the hotel, the boardwalk, the mountains coordinates are 15, 26, 12, the other one is in the plaza under the memorial, the last one the little girl she is responsible she is controling the disease she is still in the lab her capsule wasn't moved I don't know why. We must escape!"_

Then the audio was over. "Well we now what was responsible we gotta get back to camp with the word." Mario said and everyone exited the mall and ran back to camp.

A soldier walked through the woods only a pistol in hand the rest of his team was killed by the undead, "Keep it together Stone, if there were two there ust be more." he said to himself, Sergent Stone the last of his team Delta squad moved through the jungle, he then stumbled on the sidewalk near the meteor he looked at it and felt the power he touched it and then he was sent flying back, he felt the power in him he had to gain control of the undead.

The scouting party ran fast back to camp, they had to find the others and then the secret lab. They reached the wall and ran inside everyone was relieved that they were safe Mario explianed the audio and everyone was silent for a minute, "We cannot leave the safety of the camp." Peach finally said, "Well we gotta get outta here too." said Ember, then everyone broke out argueing, then something jumped from a tree and landed on one of the survivors, she screamed as the thing attacked her.

Bowser slapped the thing off of her and everyone looked at the beast, it was short, had had no fur and allot of pus, it looked like a mutated child

"What is that thing?" Violent said looking at it, more started appearing they jumped from the trees and tried landing on the others, Mario hit one with the other side of his fire axe, Peach swung her hammer and hit one that was about to land on Daisy, soon the whole camp was trying to defend themselves, Mario picked up the home-made crossbow and fired it and hit one of the beasts square in the head, "Get away from me!" Luigi shouted trying to hit one of the things with his golf club. Then they heard a howling sound, "Oh no not those." Peach complained then a dog like thing appeared and soon they had new enemies.

"Fetch this hell mutt!" Daisy said throwing a spear at the dog,it yelped and exploded into ash. Butch picked up one of his traps and threw it at a dog, the trap let loose some barb wires entangling it. Mario looked at the beast and it slammed it's chest Mario knew what is was, it was a diseased monkey, they began to retreat only leaving the dogs, then after twenty minutes the camp was destroyed and was vunerable now, the girl that was attacked died.

"We are weak now those things can come back, we must leave." Yassir said, Mario knew he was right the dogs had broken down the wall and some of the safehouses were in flames.

"Where will go?" Daisy asked, Mario knew the only opition was sorta insane but it was their last. "We are going back to Elysium." Mario said.

"But that place is swarming with zombies." Peach said, "And our only hope." Mario said, they all knew he was right and they began to pack and then moved out. They all walked past the jungle and back to the hotel. "This is not paradise this is the underworld." Shady said,the hotal was all broken holes were in the roof, blood splattered on the walls, the sight of dead bodies was all over the place, and the smell of blood hung in the air. "Welcome home." said the PA as they entered the hotel, inside was worse the pool still had water but it soupy grennisg-brown. Some peices of funiture and clumps of weed and algae floated inside the water.

Yassir pulled out a peice of paper from his pocket and then he ran upstairs, "Yassir! Come back it is to dangerous!" Mina shouted and began to run after him Mario and Peach looked around and they had a feeling for once they were alone, "So this didn't go as planned did it?" Mario said nervously, "No we were supposed to return a yesterday and due to the qarauntine we are trapped now." Peach said, her dress was torn and splattered with blood.

"We gotta find you something else to where." Daisy said and lead Peach to what used to be their room. "Everyone barricade those windows block entrances now." Mario said, everyone spreaded out and began to work. Mina followed the Yassir past stairs fllowing him, Yassir didn't stop but Mina was getting tired 'Where are you going to?" Mina thought.


	10. Chapter 10

_I promised my wife and children that I would return I hope they are safe and if they are hurt they will see the true side of Yassir._

_Yassir Resnov_

One of the survivors and Bowser were putting wood boards on the windows until the survivors noticed something in the water, "A vending machine yes!" he said and jumped in the water. "Hey you get outta there! That water is filthy and those things could be in there or possibly worse." Bowser said, then Ludwig found a audio tape and pressed play.

_The test on the land shark has failed, we have put it in the bay that connects to the pool area, so far the shark cannot move on landbut swim steathly underwater, it can live in no matter what type of water... The virus as aslo infected the shark and one of my coworkers has set it loose I hope no one is inside the pool._

Then everyone looked at the man. "Get outta of the water!" Luigi shouted then they saw the shark, it was black and had green eyes and glowing fangs, it leaped and took the survivors underwater and soon the zombies appeared they were covered in weeds and algae.

"They are swarming look out!" Ember shouted, "We gotta get rid of that damn fish!" Bowser shouted, "Father, technically it isn't a fish-" Ludwig began then everyone gave him the warning glare.

Yassir finally stoped and Mina finally caught her breath, Yassir kicked down the door and looked inside shocked then he ran in and got to his knees and cradled a little girl he felt tears welling in his eyes then he looked at his son, a toy gun was in his hand. Mina walked in and looked at the vetran "They were my life, my everything." Yassir said, "Yassir I am so sorry." Mina said, he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at his head, Mina tried pulling the gun out of his hands and finally he let go, then he heard the sound that he hated. Yassir got up and had a face that meant 'you are finally gonna my true side'.

Mario and the team backed away from the pool and then heard the voice of Hailey war, _"Lets play ze game on where you all die. BYE-BYE!", "I _don't not like the sound of that." Luigi said, Daisy and Peach finally finished getting dressed and joined the rest, "Oh I thought I would never see you again!" Daisy said picking up her weed eater from a table. A zombie landed in front of Peach and charged, Peach kicked it in them face and punched it over the railing and letting it fall in the pool with the shark,who ate it.

Mario and the others stood away from the pool as the shark swam around waiting for someone to get nearby, it served also as a ally to them any nearby zombie would be devoured, a couple of bursters ran at them, Mario shot a crossbow bolt at one it bursted puss and bone everywhere, Agent X killed like a maniac with that small ASP pistol he shot all the CDC zombies in their air tanks causing them to explode "FOR OCTACON!" he shouted as he charged at a group. The shark was getting outta control the more it ate the bigger it got and more zombies where walking outta the pool and not being eaten.

"GET ME THAT BIG FAN AND THAT SHARPENING STONE NOW!" Mario ordered and Butch brought both items and covered Mario along with Slayer and Daisy as he built his device, "Just a little sharpening here, remove the cap and some electric power here and presto!" Mario said asnd he pushed the device near the pool and pressed the drain button, then he activated it and dropped it in the pool the shark and the zombies where all being cut up and broken into peices as they passed the fan.

"Well we made him into tuna." Daisy said looking inside the pool, "But it's a shark." Peace said, "You get the point." Daisy said. More zombies were still coming no more appeared the pool, Mario dragged his device under a area where they seemed to fall from the roof, Mario and the rest of the survivors ran up the stairs to get away from the horde, Yassir on the hand went down to face them, "YOU HAVE MESSED WITH THE WRONG VETERAN!" he said using the Thompson, the zombies slowly climed up the stairs and then Yassir threw a grenade at the towers holding up the stairs, "See you next fall." He said and ran back up the grenade blew up taking down one pillar then another soon the stairs collapsed and all the zombies fell.

"In the elevator!" Mario said everyone got in and Mario pressed the button back to floor one, eveyone got their weapons ready or reloded their guns, "Ok I find this weird." Peace said, the eleator had a very peaceful theme, then DING, everyone attacked, Bowser spat fire at the ones at the door and the others began to finish them, Jinx summoned a group of armed skeltons to help, Mario and Luigi went melee with their weapons their weapons impaled themselves in the zombies, Peace's name didn't exactly fit her she fought like a demon, Ember lured zombies to their deaths soon the last one looked at the survivors and ran away.

"I have never seen a zombie run in fear." Mario said, everyone nodded and looked at the hotel they ruined it.

_"Damn, I cannot believe you survived I vill get you next time!" _Hailey shouted and disappeared, everyone rested and sat down. They looked at the empty but blood covered pool,"We are inside of a childs game?" Peace asked, "Yeah but she is not in control though we gotta find that secret lab." Slayer said, "Well we know someone is in the mountains." Shady said, "We have the coordinates to the persons location, and then someone else is at the plaza." Mario said.

"Great now we should getting going to look for them." Slayer said, "First we gotta look for shelter." Mario said, they all got up and went looking, Yassir went back to the room and sat down and cried, Agent X looked at Yassir and sat down next to him, "They were my everything, they were twins my life." Yassir said. X pulled out his wallet and got a picture from it and handed it to Yassir, it had two girls and a baby, "That was what i had. They were killed in front of my face, I was working undercover but what I didn't know was that they targeted and they killed them, I sought revenge then." Agent X said, Yassir loked at him and patted him in the back.

"I have found a storage room mainly constructed of bricks in the back." Luigi said, Mario went and checked the room, it wasn't even touched by the zombies.

"Great job bro." Mario said patting Luigi on the shoulder, they all went inside and rested except Yassir.


	11. Chapter 11

_So far I love this game, reminds me of chess I vill place my minions to attack and zey try to make their moves so far three down zey will not leave this game until I say GAME OVER!  
Hailey War_

Daisy looked inside the storage room, on a table was another tape recorder she grabbed it and pressed PLAY:

_I have done it I have created a machine that will allow access to teleport around the island, but you must activate the switches so that the area where you wanna teleport is open. But the teleporter cannot transport us off of the island so we are doomed._

"Ok this is very interesting." Daisy said and left to find the device, she went outside and looked around beaming her flashlight in the dark places, the voice said the zombies were gone but yet she still was careful just in case. Daisy looked around the lobby hoping to find the controls or something, she went behind a desk and checked there, then behind the stage, then finally on the machine where Slayer was found, "OK one of you has to be the switch." Daisy said pressing buttons, until finally one of them caused the building to shake and the beside the stage a pad appeared, Yassir heard the noise and came from his room and looked a Daisy.

"What was that? And what is THAT?" Yassir said noticing the pad, "It is supposed to be a teleporter." Daisy explained then both here and Yassir stepped on the pad then they disappeared, they felt as if they were floating but that faded away in less than two seconds, then they opened there eyes and saw they were back at the fair again.

"Oh that is great!" Daisy said stomping on the pad, Yassir shushed her as he saw a man walking towards them, "Halt!" said the voice poiting a M14 at them, "I am Stone my group Delta was killed now where did you come from?!" Stone asked, Yassir turned to him and just spat on the floor, "We have came here by mistake but we need help getting back."

"And why should I do that?" Stone asked, "Because of them." Daisy said pointing at the group of zombies approaching, then they were teleported again only this time to a diffrent room.

"What the hell is this place?" Stone said, they all looked around "A lab of some sort." Yassir said, "Umm guys." Daisy said in front of here was Hailey war, she was also asleep but her capsule was more advanced, "If we get her out, there will be no more zombies." Yassir said pulling out a grenade, "No look." Daisy said ponting at the 115 stone, "She is being hypnotized." Stone said, then she opened her eyes they glowed redder than usual, then they were teleported back to the hotel.

"Damn we were so close!" Stone said, Daisy looked at the teleporter, "We at least caught a glimpse of where we will be going." Daisy said. "We have to rest now we gotta go to the mountains." Yassir said and went into the storage room. All night Mario heard the zombies pounding on the door then leave.

Mario woke everyone up at dawn, "What the hell man." Peace said, everyone else got up complaining too, "We gotta go to the mountains now the more of these clues we find the faster we will escape this island." Mario said, everyone nodded and began follow Slayer who had the area on his visor. As time passed they reached what seemed like the top of the mountain

"Ok when we get to this mountain and if there are any monsters you guys are doing the fighting. I will be pesonally running for my life tryin to defend myself. Did you know Paradise Island was considered to be the top area for celebreties. I wonder if there are any? I hope I getta meet one. Am I annoying-" said a survivor as Shady and Ember knocked him out.

"YES!" They said at the same time, "Bowser carry him." Peach commanded, Bowser mumbled something and picked him up.

"We are here this is the place." Slayer said, "Oh good I was getting tired of Bowser's rambling." Shady said dropping his gear on the ground.

"Shut up and put your gear on." Slayer said, _"Welcome to round 2! NOW DIE!" _shouted Hailey on the teleporting pad, a holgraphic form of her appeared.

"That is the girl that did all this?" Ember said pointing at the hologram, "Yeah Violent get that capsule open." Stone commanded.

"He thick head don't rush me!" Violent said and began pressing buttons, "And now some song is gonna play." Violent mumbled then the song 'The One played' "How did I guess."

"Zombies are coming we gotta move." Mario said, then they found a tent they all ran in it and found out it was a military base creates filled with RPK's, M16's, Steyr AUG, TAR's and, P90's filled the boxes.

"HELL YES!" Mario shouted getting a weapon, and placed a full magazine, then the others joined making comments on their selected weapons.

"Let's blast them to hell." Mario said then they went outside, they all noticed the capsule was destroyed, "We have PK now!" Luigi said.

In the plains Pataknight kicked open a box and got his weapons, a M1 garand, a packed-a-punched RPG, and his sword. He tied a bear trap on his back and went to find the people that got him out.

The first zombie ran at Daisy, she got a P90 mand began shooting, hehr gun had alot of kick into it. "Wow this gun is awesome!" Daisy commented then a swarm charged, suddenly they all blew up and when the smoke disappeared Patakinght was in the middle with an RPG, "Glad to have you brother." Slayer commented. Then more zombies came Pataknigt grabbed the bear trap and threw it and a zombie with the other ended he pulled the it and yanked the top half of the zombie off, "FATALITY SUCKER!" Pataknight commented, then he threw little ones.

"That should hold them back for a while hahahahahaha!" Pataknight said, zombies charged at the survivors and everyone began shooting, "Reloading." Mario called pulling the mag from his RPK, Stone covered him then a zombie stepped on one of the traps he struggled as he did his leg came off making it fall on another trap.

_"Hmmf I say you could use some more puppets!" _ Hailey said, floating on the pad.

"Put a damn shirt shirt one your boobs are showing!" Ember said bursting a zombie into flames, Shady on the other hand was prone shooting his TAR, then he felt Mina trip on him "Oh I am so sorry." Mina said turning red.

"Hey lovebirds flirt later!" Pataknight shouted throwing his bear trap again, "As I predicted this rifle needs to have more ammo-" said the survivor that Shady and Ember knocked out, "STFU and fire the damn gun!" Peace said tearing off a zombies head with her bare hands, "Damn I would hate to piss her off." Ludwig shouted, "Well son if she is making food do not judge her." Bowser said laughing. Pataknight fired the M1 grarand calmly as they all were walking towrds him

"STAY DEAD THIS TIME!" Luigi said, more zombies ran from the woods, "I HAVE ENOUGH AMMO TO END ALL OF YOU!" Peach shouted, "GET THE F- OFF OF ME!" Violent shouted kicking a zombies head off, "THAT WAS BAD ASS!" Ludwug shouted, Pataknight, Slayer and Shady were being pushed back, "Like old times eh' bros?" Pataknight said stabbing a zombie, Slayer stomped on ones foot and put his hand on its's chest, then he sent a volt of electricity, his electric charge and blew it's head off, Shady picked one up and burned it.

_"You are my brothers you are supposed to help me!" _Hailey pleaded and then disappeared, then the horde seemed to end only those that roamed freely, Mario pulled a knife out and sliced one. The crew fought bravely taking all tose out in their way. It seemed like hours before the area seemed clear, "Well what do we have here?" Ludwig said picking up some papers.

_"This is the area of some legendary crown we call it la corona de fuego it is made of pure obsidian all though we can't move it. This item is strange it's small and made of obsidian why can't we pick it up?"_ Ludwig read aloud, Ember eyes widened and she ran. Everyone ran after her they all stopped when the saw her, she stood looking at the the crown she slowly lifted it up and placed it on her head, then she collapsed, "WTF is going on?" X said kneeling next to Ember, "She is alive but how come only she could pick up this crown?" Slayer said, then they picked up Ember and then walked to the teleporter, "Ok everyone we are gonna be sent back to the hotel ok." Mario announced everyone stepped on the pad and they were teleported back to the lab.

"What the hell." Mario said, Pataknight looked at the capsule, "Slayer that a picture of this place!" Pataknight said, Slayer quickly scanned the area and then they all were teleported back to the hotel, "Ok so we know what the place looks like." Mario said sitting down, Ember then awoke she rubbed her head and looked at everyone, "Wow that was allot of power."She said, "You ok?" Luigi asked, "Yeah I am fine." Ember said getting up.

Mario reloaded his RPK and the P90, "We better ot use this all at once, the ammo around here is scarce." Everyone nodded and reloaded their guns

Peach sat down againist a wall and fixed her hair, she thought it was funny not a few days ago she was a princess and now she is the female Rambo. She looked at the others Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Ludwig, Violent, Peace, Mina, Yassir, Pataknight, Slayer, Shady, Ember, the other survivors and X, so far they lost three the guy that was eaten by the Stealth shark Steven, the one that was attacked by the monkey beast Alicia, and last was Octacon who fell to his death. "How many more will we find and die?"

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abiliaties, and their bio, I would be glad to have you in this series. Plus I need some people.*


	12. Chapter 12

_This is nothings but a child playing a game on us. Watch I will be in control of the undead and soon all will bow down before me!_

_Stone_

The next moring was a strange morning. Mario woke up and went to check on everyone, he was almost finished until he the sound or a car honking and brakes screeching, everyone woke up and ran outside. Then Mario ran outside and was surprised, there was a big tourists bus outside, the windows were broken, the bus was dirty and covered with some ash. Everyone looked at the bus, then the doors opened revealing a robot driving it had arms but no legs it must have had fake skin because there was some peeled off, it had blue robotic eyes, a chaffuer hat, and a ripped up suit. "Welcome aboard shipmate, I am T.O.M driver of the Apollo's tour ride. We thank you for chosing our system for your tour." The robot said, Mario looked at everyone, "We are getting on." Mario finally said, no one argued all they did was went back inside and grabbed their weapons, then got on the bus.

"Please be seated the ride will begin shortly." T.O.M said, everyone looked around the bus had a rail hanging but no seats, there was blood and dirt stained everywhere. Then the door closed and the bus began moving, zombies began runing at the bus, "This is't gonna be a nice ride in the park!" Jinx said, a zombie jumped and was hanging off the back of the bus, "Hanging out I see." Pataknight said getting a bear smaller bear trap, opened it, and placed it on the zombies face causing it to shut. "You are mean." Daisy said, reloading her P90 in case. "Well they are the dead that eat those that aren't dead." Pataknight said.

Then more started hopping in the bus, Mario struck one with the end of his fire axe and knocked the zombie off the window, the others soon did the same Bowser punched one off and it flew hitting a stone wall, "That had to hurt." Bowser chuckled, the zombies that were on the bus were taken off and then they heard a sound on the roof. "They are on the roof!" Pataknight said, opening the door that lead to the roof, he climbed up and grabbed a zombies leg making it trip and fall off the bus. Then he got up and tried keeping his balance, the zombies did too, they were climbing up and then Pataknight got on his knee and fired at them with the M1 Garand, he took ones leg off and watched it fall off the bus, then he threw the small bear traps then got the big one off his back and threw it at a big zombie, he pulled it hard ripping off it's top half, then he grabbed the chain twisted it around anothers and pulled it hard taking off it's head, it fell through the hole inside the bus.

Mario and the others were taking out those that were following and the ones hopping on the bus, "I wonder if Pataknight is ok?" Daisy asked, then the zombie head fell on the ground. "Yep." Mario said, then T.O.M stopped the bus, "What the hell T.O.M?!" Slayer said, Mario looked outside and saw to children out there T.O.M opened the door and let them in, ""Welcome aboard shipmate, I am T.O.M driver of the Apollo's tour ride. We thank you for chosing our system for your tour." T.O.M said the children boarded the bus and were afraid of the group. Then T.O.M started up the bus and began driving, Peach stopped and looked at the kids and tried to get them to speak, "It's ok kids you are safe." Peach said, then the top half of a zombies body fell from the roof, the kids screamed and ran to the front of the bus, "PATAKNIGHT STOP THAT!" Peach said hitting the roof of the bus. "I can't too many freak-bags up here!" Pataknight shouted kicking another one off, then the bus honked three times then it stopped, "This is the first stop, Posiden's water park. Where you will see the fun of the sea." T.O.M said, everyone got off the bus and ran inside the water park.

Mario and Ludwig moved a couple of benches to the entrance, "We got trouble!" Daisy said turning on the weed eater, a group of zombies were coming, some were dressed as mermaids and mermen, scuba divers, or fishes and there seemed to be a few of the undead still in swimsuits. "Let's have some fun in the sun." Luigi said pulling out his wooden baseball bat Butch made, "OORAH!" Pataknight said as he turned on the power, the group of zombies charged and they fought to defend themselves. "TASTE THIS YOU UNDEAD THINGIES!" Violent shouted, "Vio they are zombies not thingies." Mina said, "My god I wonder how you guys are conisdered my friends." Peace mumbled, more zombies began appearing and the group had to split.

"I always hated these kinda rides!" Stone shouted as they ran to the Coral Maze, "Come on Stone we are hear to have fun!" Pataknight said, Pataknight saw a zombie coming, he raised his hand and shouted "HALT! You cannot eat us until you solve this question. What's 2300+4 divided by 3-6+115 divided by 935 power of 2 times 6." Pataknight said, the zombie looked confused, "Don't worry bro here is a pen and paper now try solving it." Pataknight said, the zombie got the items and sat down and thought. Then Stone, Slayer, Pataknight, and Bowser ran inside the maze, "What an idiot." Bowser laughed as they ran through the maze. They ran through corridors hoping they were going the right way, the could here the undead behind, Pataknight threw down some traps and later on they heard the sound of them being set off. Then Bowser stopped, "Dead end!" He said, then down the hall they saw the zom bies coming, "Shit we are screwed." Stone said and began shooting, Pataknight joined. Then Bowser punched the wall, he heard a cracking sound, "Hey guys cover me I have an idea." Bowser said, none of them argued and began shooting while Bowser was punching through the walls.

Shady, Mina, Violent, Jinx, and Peace, ran through stalls and stopped at the place called Waterworks, "Man I am gonna get wet!" Shady said, Mina and Peace wer also complaining, VIolent and the others looked at them both "Luckily we still have our swimsuits." Violent said, it was true since all this kicked in they never changed into anything other than the same swimsuits. They all walked into the house that was waist-deep in water, "Damn I hope I don't get my books wet!" Mina complained, Peace shook her head and they continued on walking. "I find this a bad idea, I mean those things could be coming and we will be running slow." Violent said. "True but we can hear them and so will they." Shady said. Then Mina was dragged underwater, "MINA!" Shady said and shot the thing that had grabbed her, Mina got up coughing water and they walked on a more elevated ground. "You messed with the wrong Mexican." Shady said as they saw more zombies coming. He pulled out his saber and drew his pistol, "Who wants to go to hell?" he taunted as the zombies slowly walked at them, he pulled Mina on his back, she hung on tightly (OMG MINAXSHADY!), Jinx was mumbling things then she flicked her fingers and all of the zombies inside exploded, they all began to run as fast as they could, a walker was coming Shady shot it three times, then slashed it in half, blood spraying in his face.

Mario, Daisy, Luigi, Yassir, and Ember were in cave like place where you could see the fish underwater now it was covered and smelled with blood, the windows were covered in green algae giving the cave a greenish light, Mario looked around the place, then the sound he waited for was heard, a zombie with those metal diving helmets came, "Daisy cut that thing up." Mario said, Daisy started up the weed eater and tried cutting the helmet off, but the blades bounced off and Daisy looked at the zombie surprised, he groaned and walked at her, Daisy retreated slowly and Ember stepped up and flicked her fingers causing it to burst inside of the suit, the crown on her head made the fire glow more brighter and deadly, the zombie screamed then exploded the helmer landed at Ember's feet, then she put her foot on it, making it melt. "The power of this crown is so beautiful." Ember said to herself. Yassir tried wiping the window to see if anything still lived in the aqariums, they were fish swimming inside, that made Yassir smile. At least a little bit of life survived, then the sound of zombies yelling and roaring ruined Yassir's thoughts, he unslung the Thompson and started shooting in the direction of the noise, zombies were tripping over the bodies of their fallen comrades. "I hate zombies!" Mario shouted as he fired his RPK, Yassir went prone and Daisy stood next to him firing the P90, and Ember threw fire at zombies. "Be careful not to shoot the glass you will hurt the fishes." Yassir said, "Wow you care about the fish." Daisy said.

"Butch, Slayer, and Ludwig, defend the kids!" Peach said, Butch and Ludwig fought using whatever they had Ludwig threw magic from his wand, Butch used one of his inventions that reminded Peach of a weapon she seen before, it fired a huge blast of wind throwing zombies far, Slayer used some sort of rifle he made he called it a Pulse rifle, it fired a blue ray that peirced through zombies until it hit a wall, Peach had a gun but she was to busy watching the kids. One of the zombies got a hold of the girl that was picked up by T.O.M she screamed. "Oh no you don't no one messes with my kids!" Peach bellowed and punched him so hard in the face so hard the boils exploded spraying yellow pus in her face, it dropped the girl. Then Peach grabbed its face and threw it on the wall so hard it exploded completely. Meanwhile Butch used the zombie sheild he had made and bashed the zombies, Koopas, Toads, and people walked towards them all. "You vill not feed!" Ludwig shouted, he threw a spell at them making a small explosion. They began running back to the bus, then Bowser, Luigi and Stone got out of the Coral maze, the zombie was still working on the question Pataknight had given it. Then they found the others Mina seemed to be out. "Is she ok?" Pech said as they ran to the bus, "Yeah we gotta get to the bus." Shady said, behind them the undead we jogging at them, roaring and growling. When they got to the bus the door didn't open, "Hey let us in!" Stone shouted, T.O.M just sat there, "Damn defend yourselves!" Slayer shouted, They boarded on the bus and T.O.M turned his head, "Hello did you have a great time?" Slayer looked at it "STFU and drive!"

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abiliaties, and their bio, I would be glad to have you in this series. Plus I need some people.*


	13. Chapter 13

Shady sat Mina down on wall he formed a ball of fire in his hand and held it in place until she was dry, then he took off his jacket and covered her up. Shady then checked her tempenture and she was fine, he sat down next to her and used his body tempenture to keep her warm, which was easy since he controled the element fire so his body was always warm and he was always dry so it was very easy for him. Peach and Mario sat down sighed, "Are you enjoying the vaction so far?" Peach said sarcatically, "Well actually I am." Mario said, Agent X looked at them and nodded, Stone and Yassir exchanged ammo and Pataknight was back on the roof, Slayer and Shady stood hanging on the doors and the others sat minding their jobs. "Our next destination is the small town of Hermes. All of your shopping needs at one place." T.O.M said, everyone sat down and relaxed, they tried enjoying the bus ride.

Everyone got off the bus and aimed the guns everywhere, the small town had a few cars parked around the square. A few abandoned mititary vechiles were in the citys square and no soldiers were around. "Damn this was conisidered a safe zone." Stone said, the place had a tall buildings, most of them were on fire or destroyed, some cars doors were left open and some were covered in blood, even the ground seemed destroyed cracks had formed on the ground. Slayer scanned the area by then he stopped and began stomping on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daisy asked, "There is something under us." Slayer said, "The lab! This is where it all began" Stone said sort of excited, Slayer began running and everyone followed, they walked past stores and then they stopped at a small motel. "This is it." Slayer said, Mario kicked down the door and they all looked inside, the place had only one room, and there was a door that led to many other doors, "Where to?" Luigi said. Slayer walked down the hall and opened a door that had only a bookshelf inside, "It's only a bookshelf." Ludwig said. Mario pushed it and there was a long steel floor hallway.

"How obivious." Luigi said and they walked down the long corridor, then they stopped and looked at the steel door. Mario and Pataknight looked at each other. Then Slayer came and put a charge on the door then they watched as it went down. They looked inside and found tables, charts, and desktops all over the place. "Careful the undead may be in here too." Ember said. Then they opened another door that lead to what seemed like the same room except this one had a door that said 'staff only'. "Where the hell are the stiffs!" Scorpion said, it was true since they arrived in this place they hadn't seen or heard any of the undead. "Maybe they are more out in the island." Mario said, "There could be another group of survivors." Yassir said. Then they opened the door and they smelled the blood before they saw it, "Damn! Let's hope it's empty." Luigi said covering his nose.

Then they walked down the stairs and found who they were looking for, Hailey War in the room next to here were four empty spaces, there were dead bodies on the floor and still no sign of zombies, Stone got down and went to Hailey and Pataknight followed. Stone began pressing keys on the device. "Damn I gotta hack this shit!" Stone said and began hacking, a few minutes later he heard a ding. "You know we could have just used the master code." Pataknight said. Stone pulled out a pistol and shot Pataknight in the leg, sending him down.

"You are close to dead and now your little girl is going to be next." Stone said and pointing the pistol at Pataknight's head, everyone gasped and ran to help, "Stone you damn son of a bitch." Pataknight said on the ground, "Well now it's my turn to be in control this is the only reason why I joined this damn team. But first it's time to die child!" Stone said laughing as he pulled out a second pistol and aimed it at Hailey, Mario from far away aimed his RPK and hit Stone in the shoulder, Stone went down and they all ran to help Pataknight.

"Damn you would think we would have a traitor in our team." Luigi said and was dragging Pataknight. Stone slowly dragged himself to the silo and locked himself inside, "Oh shit." Violent said, then everyone looked at the silo.

"THE POWER! THE POWER! I CAN CONTROL THEM ALL AND I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL, BUT FIRST LET US CONTINUE THE GAME." Stone shouted inside his voice echoed as he spoke, then they heard the sound of the undead moaning, "SHIT! ZOMBIES!" Bowser said,and they all began running Pataknight had quickly recovered and was able to walk, that also left everyone wondering, they saw as the undead came through which they came from. "These guys won't leave without a fight!" Mina said, then they all began shooting, they aimed for the CDC who still exploded. "TASTE YOUR OWN MEDICINE!" Peach shouted as she hit a CDC who exploded taking out a group of zombies, Pataknight still held Hailey in one arm and fired his CZ75 pistol in the other hand, Mario reloaded his RPK for the last time before he ran out of ammo "Ok some one give me their gun, and I will give you mine it has full ammo I swear." Mario said and got out his fire axe. Shady and Pataknight fought side-by-side and Mario knew they both of them completely hated each other, "When the hell are you gonna get rid of that old gun!" Shady shouted as he saw Pataknight reloading his M1 Garand, "Ok Shady let me remind you, NO..ONE..LIKES..YOU!" Pataknight said as he spoke slowly as if his brother were stupid, Slayer and Ember both looked inside a closet for any avaliable ideas for an invention.

"Can this be useful." Ember said handing Slayer a motion sensor, "Yeah give it to me I have an idea." Slayer said and he fiddled something around in it and attached a M60 he picked up at the tent in the jungle. Then he placed at in the center of the room, "Everyone get down!" Slayer said and the device burst to life, the motion sensor detected enemies and it had something that moved aiming at it, as it did it pressed the trigger and fired. Zombies fell at the might of the new invention. Then as soon as the all was cleared they all ran as they left they heard Stone laughing. As they were in the steel floor hallway they heard Yassir scream, Mario turned around and saw as under him hands broke through the floor and dragged him, "YASSIR!" X shouted and ran back to try and help, "X go I am going to see my family. Go." X shot the zombies that had grabbed Yassir, "No we don't leave a man behind!" Then they broke under him and grabbed him too and dragged him under and into the dark. "NO!" Mario shouted and he felt as he was being dragged back by Luigi.

Then they were back on the streets again, "Damn we lost two men!" Mario shouted and threw his axe on the ground, "We have lost so many people Mario we will lose more one of us could be next!" Daisy shouted. Then Hailey woke up, "Vhere am I?" She said, Violent shushed her and knelt down by her. "MOMMY!" Hailey said and leaped on Violent, the girls were all saying 'aw' while the men looked around at the area, "Hailey you have to get on the bus it's dangerous out here." Peach said, Mario looked at his side and saw a figure running, Mario aimed his rifle and was about to press the trigger when he heard Pataknight shout, "It's a person don't fire." Pataknight said, then Hailey ran to the figure "SISSY!" She shouted taking the girl down, "OMG I tought I would never see you!" The sister said Pataknight knew who that was. "Meli I thought I would never see you too." Hailey shouted hugging the death out of her sister. "Yeah me too." She responded, "Welcome to the team." Mario said patting Melissa on the back and handed her a Python revolver.

Then they heard the sound of the zombies coming, "YOU WILL NOT CONSUME ME!" Shady shouted and shot a zombie in the head, the group noticed some of them had body armor, the ones dress as the military. "Oh great shooting them in the torso wasn't good enough now they have armor!" Ludwig shouted. "Lets send them to hell!" Mario said picking up his axe, "Lets do this." Luigi said, then the zombies ran one went down, "Oorah right in between the eyes." Pataknight said, the he continued on shooting, Mario fought up close with the zombies he hit a CDC's air tank and released the toxic fumes Octacon spoke of, all the other zombies nearby fell as they inhaled the green air. Slayer reloaded the small turret and set it down again, it began shooting until it ran out of ammo, "I need bullets!" Daisy said throwing her P90 on the ground,Hailey got out of the bus where Peach had placed all the other children, "What are you doing? The nice lady told us to stay here and hide." Said one of the children, "Vell she didn't tell me." Hailey said and pulled out her sickle from the pocket she had in her stuffed bear, "I vill be back Teddy stay here and vatch ze others." Hailey said putting her bear on the ground, the other kids looked at her as if she were nuts, "I don't think she is ok." Said one who's name was Aleisha and got up a group of zombies saw here and ran to the bus, they all began to scream the zombies then got through the window, then Aleisha heard a voice, "Mommy said to protect the kids! DIE INTRUDERS!" She realized the bear spoke in her mind, the zombies held their head as if they had a headache and then their heads exploded. Aleisha looked at the stuffed animal as it eyes turned from red back to black beads.

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abiliaties, and their bio, I would be glad to have you in this series. Plus I need some people.*


	14. Chapter 14

Mario was far away from the group slowly the zombies surrounded them all, Pataknight was now using two swords the Japanese long sword Katana, and a mideval sword then Mario saw as Luigi was knocked over, "H-help me I am down!" Luigi said trying to keep the zombies away with his pistol, Pataknight sighed and ran to help, Pataknight moved quickly and stuck zombies as he moved, Ember began singing and some zombies heads blew off or they ran and surrounded Ember, then they burst into flames.

Hailey ran across the battlements still barefooted she sliced a zombies arm as she ran, then she she jumped and cut a zombie's head off, "Hailey!" Mario shouted and followed her, the zombies now swarmed around them both, Mario grabbed Hailey and began shouting, "What are you doing? You are supposed to be on the bus with the others!" He said shaking her, "I know but I vanted to help." She said. "You can help us, cry." Mario said. "Vat?" Hailey said confused. "CRY!" Mario shouted, then Hailey shrugged and made herself cry, the air got cold and the sky grew darker, then the ground cracked open and thunder struck near Mario. Hailies undead rose from the ground and here hellhounds appeared, then Hailey began wailing, "Oh shit they are in trouble!" Pataknight said and grabbed Luigi, the hellhounds pounced on the zombies and her zombies charged at the the undead, "Zombie brawl!" Bowser shouted and punched a enemy zombie in the chest, one jumped on Bowser's back, Bowser tried shaking it off and then he heard a gunshot, Bowser turned around and saw a WW2 zombies with a rifle, it saluted and trudged off, "What the hell?" Bowser said, since when can a zombie fire a gun, _"NO YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO DIE!" _Stone shouted, "Back on the bus!" Mario shouted, everyone quickly got on the bus and waited for T.O.M to drive, Bowser looked at Hailey then back at the zombie brawl. "You are one strange child." Bowser said, Hailey looked at him and smiled. As they drove they heard a stomping sound and something snorting.

Then all of a sudden the bus was hit and everyone fell on the floor, "Woah what was that." T.O.M said, Mario looked on the side of the bus and saw a diseased animal, it had sick gray skin a horn on it's face, and red eyes. "Rhino!" Slayer said, and the bus was pushed again and this time Butch fell out and onto he road where the zombies were. "BUTCH!" Ludwig shouted, the bus continued on moving and it was hard since it was being hit, "Pataknight get rid of that thing!" Mario shouted, "On it!" Pataknight said and went on the roof, the others tried shooting but missed Slayer and Shady couldn't get on the door without almost getting rammed. Pataknight pulled out his RPG and aimed at the rhino, then it rammed again and Pataknight was slipping off the bus, "Pataknight!" Hailey shouted, PK fell but was being dragged. "What the hell!" Mario said, PK's bear trap was on the roof and the back of his armor was connected to the chain.

"OOOOOORAHHHH!" Pataknight shouted then he saw the others, "I mean OHHH SHITTTTT!" And he pulled out his pistols and began shooting while being dragged on the road causing sparks to fly, "THIS IS AWESOME! WE SHOULD DO THIS MORE OFTEN!" A zombie jumped and grabbed Pataknight's leg, "Off freakbag I am already engaged to a more prettier girl!" Pataknight said and kicked it in the face, and resumed on his shooting, "He can't be like that forever!" Peach shouted, the rhino rammed the bus again it was almost about to flip. Pataknight pulled out his RPG and aimed at the beast "Say good bye." Pataknight said and fired the rocket, the rhino exploded and chunks of it landed on Pataknight, then Mario felt as the bus was slowing down. "We are arriving at the zoo where children love seeing all the animals." T.O.M said, then the bus stopped and Pataknight's bear trap was free and Pataknight got up and swept the dirt off of his armor.

Then everyone got off the bus and looked at the zoo's entrance flower beds were covered by overgrown weeds and wildflowers soon this area would be a forest. A park was in the middle, a old relic to a forgotten world. "Do you think we will find more animals zombies inside?" Shady said, "Yep they are eveywhere." Mario awnsered, "Also we are at a zoo dumb ass." Peace said. Then they heard the howling of animals and the shuffling of the undead.

"You know I have always hated animals and now this is their hatred back." Slayer said. Then they saw as items rumbled and Mario looked back, he knew what it was. "It sounds like an Elephant!" Peach said trying to keep her balance, the rumbling caused Bowser to trip into a marshy area, he landed into the water infested with dead bodies. "Hey get me outta here!" Bowser comanded.

Mario looked down and saw a Bowser stomped around then he noticed what seemed like logs move. "Umm what area is Bowser in?" Mario said, his voice shook in fear, Daisy ran to a sign and read out loud, "Marsh area. Habitants: Alligators!" Daisy said the last word and looked at Bowser, one jumped at Bowser, he punched it in the jaw sending it flying across.

Then zombies came some were dressed as explorers, tourists, and still some in swimsuits. Mario looked at Bowser and back at the horde. "Bowser we will be right back." Mario said, Shady looked at the floor and picked up an long peice of metal. "Now this looks useful." Shady commented and placed the item on a table, the first zombie charged and was shot down. "Oh my I am out of ammo.. who cares right." Peach said and threw down her gun, as the zombies charged the survivors began shooting. "THE VOICES THEY DEMAND YOUR BLOOD!" Pataknight said, Daisy noticed how his voiced echoed and his eyes turned red.

Pataknight was slowly walking back as the zombies walked to him, he swung his blade and removed a zombie's head, then he threw a couple of knives at the group. Then he felt something on the ground, a nail gun and a generator. "This is gonna be just like working on the roofs!" Pataknight said laughing. He turned on the generator and began shooting nails, the nails came in contact with the zombies a few groaned and fell on the ground dead some just staggered as the nails hit them and they continued on walking, Pataknight picked up the other nail gun and fired both of them at a time. "THE VOICES! THEY WANT MORE!"

"Violent nice cry! Stupid." Mina shouted as she saw Violent running from a group of zombies, Luigi ducked as a zombie swiped at him, and then he swung his bat implanting it in the zombies head, "That got stuck... forget it." Luigi said taking the bat out.

Peach used a knife to fight off the zombies, "I want to prove I can build a gun." Peach mumbled but all she had was a pile of tools mainly air supplies, "I have an idea!" She said and grabbed the pole Shady had, then a saw, and lots air devices. "Pataknight give me that small generator and the nail gun." She said and placed the devices on. She looked at her weapon and aimed it at a zombie, a saw blade shot out and cut throw a couple of zombies and landed on the ground. "Oh my this kills beautifully." Peach said craddling the weapon.

Violent and Melissa ran into a storage room. "Shit that was so close." Violent said and reloaded the Python. "I hate this gun you have to put one bullet at a time." Then they heard a stomping sound and then a barking one. "That sounds like a Chain Chomp." Violent said and walked to a wooden box. "Warning: Hyper Chain Chomp." Violent opened the box and a gaint ball jumped out and began bouncing around the place. "Woah boy chill." Violent said and looked at it's tag. "Chow Age:4"

Mario ran underground to try and find a door that lead to where Bowser was, the undead followed him but he had no time to reload his rifle. Above he heard the sounds of the undead dying and gunshots. Mario was frightened when he found Hailey, she played with what seemed like a Python, as she sung it a song it sat and just stared at her. "Hailey what are you doing?!" Mario said, "Oh I am playing vith Snakey." Hailey said and continued on singing, the snake just sat there coiled up enjoying the song, a few of the zombies stopped while others exploded. Mario looked at Hailey then put his hand on her mouth, the zombies imediatly began walking at them. "Sing." Mario said, Hailey began sing a line off of "Paradollia by Elena Seigman." and the zombies stopped. "You are a strange child." Mario said.

"I see them staring at me. They know my name. The faces in the sky are looking for something more."

Pataknight dragged Luigi on the bus and then threw him in, the moaning of the undead got closer Pataknight turned around and drew his M1 Garand he began shooting but at the end he didn't hear the 'shing' noise the rifle would make. "Damn you serious the clip is jammed?!" He shouted and threw the M1 Garand in the bus. He ran avoiding the horde one snatched his swords off, Patakight continued on running ignoring the disappearance of his weapons. He ran into a old shack and stopped at a dead end, he drew his CZ75 pistols and check its clip. "Damn 12 bullets!" Pataknight said and reloaded the pistols, it was his last of his ammo. He waited as the zombies got closer and began firing. Then he heard the clicking sound, Pataknight sat down and pulled out a snow globe of two people, a wedded couple in fact holding hands smiling, then at his ring finally he looked at the zombies. "This is it." He mumbled, the zombies slowly advanced, his eyes darted around the room until it stopped on a chainsaw. "_YES! THE VOICES SPEAK LOUDER!"_ Pataknight said putting away the snow globe and started the chain saw. "_SAY HELLO TO YOUR DOOM!" _He charged and began cutting away, the undead screamed as they faced Pataknight's terror. _"What's that zombies you are scared and wish to run! OK!" _ Pataknight shouted and began hacking away. Until all that was left were the scattered dead and a blood soaked warrior with a chainsaw he walked and picked up his weapons.

"My sweet paredolia, it'll all end so painfully and slow. My paredolia. My friends have hollow eyes. They're made of shapes and curvy lines."

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abiliaties, and their bio, I would be glad to have you in this series. Plus I need some people.* UPDATES MAY TAKE A VHILE I HAVE NO WIFI.

Chow doesn't belong to me.


	15. Chapter 15

_Anger has a place in all of this._

_Mina Robak_

Mario found the door that said "Aligator room." He opened it and found Bowser covered in mud and blood. Behind him were dead bodies of aligators. "I had to put my brothers down." Bowser said and they both laughed. Then they found Hailey still singing and the python had left and instead there was a black cobra swaying with the song. "Hailey come on we gotta go." Mario said grabbing her arm, she stopped and pointed at what seemed like a diseased lion, "Oh shit." Mario said, all three of them were weak, then Hailey hit a high note and Mario found out where the Python went, the lion tried shaking off the huge snake but it just wrapped itself around it until the lion stopped breathing. Then all three of them began running back out.

"They're inside me. They're inside me. I'm inside out. They're all around. Within without. Within without. They're inside me. I'm inside out. They're all around. Within without." Hailey sang.

Mario and Luigi looked as everyone faught for their lives. "My god this is awesome!" Luigi said as he threw a firebomb, he made behind a bar at the penguin emporium. Peach and Daisy joined them, Peach had torn a part of her jeans to make a bandage for her arm which she cut on a broken gate. Daisy still had the weed eater and it seemed to be on full all the time. Ember joined the group and the the survivor Marlton did too. Mario looked at his group on this island this seemed like the only thing that mattered to him.

"It all ends so violently I know. My sweet paredolia. It all ends so painfully and slow. My paredolia."

Shady and Mina fired weapons like mad, "Holy snap an elephant!" Shady said, Mina looked as she saw the diseased animal stomping on zombies and other mutated animals, Shady began shooting and they all began to retreat back on the bus where everyone else stood,they all noticed the new dude, Chow. "DRIVE!" Mario said shaking T.O.M. Pataknight fired the RPG hitting the elephants and other animals.

Then the next stop surprised Mario. "A resturant?" Luigi said, the resturant's neon sign was off, the doors weren't broken, so pretty much the place was safe.

Mario looked inside the resturant. "Finally a safe place!" Mario said slumping down on the sofa. Then everyone else came in. "I will make us something to eat just tell me what you want." Shady said throwing everyone a menu. Everyone sat down at the table and told Mina their order.

"I would like a egg,salad and wurst, but without the wurst please." Violent said.

"Wait." Mina said, everyone began groaning. "You can't have an egg, salad and wurst without the wurst!"

"Why not?!" Violent said,

"GAHHH!" Mina said as if shocked. "Then it wouldn't be a egg, salad and wurst now would it?!"

"I DON'T LIKE WURST!" Violent shouted.

"Yeesh don't make a big deal of it. We'll eat the wurst for you." Peace said. Then Mina went stomping into the kitchen and gave Shady the slip, he wore a kiss the chef apron and the hat too, he read the orders and stopped on Violents.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DOESN'T WANT WURST?! Does she want the salad or what?!" Shady said, as he flipped the wurst on the grill.

"I DON'T KNOW JUST GET SOMETHING DONE!" Mina said throwing her hands in the air and stomped around the kitchen.

Pataknight sat down and watched as Jinx and Slayer _flirted, _he sighed. "I know bro alone forever." Luigi said, startling Pataknight. "STFU!" Pataknight said as he got back up. Luigi chuckled as he got some soda from the fridge, Pataknight looked around Hailey sat with Violent, and Melissa. Chow raided the frozen foods, Peace with the children, Mario was with Peach, Daisy, and Bowser, and Ember sat with the survior, Marlton.

Then Mina came out with their orders she placed them down and went back into the kitchen.

"Umm hey Mina I am sorry I wanted to try the wurst see if it's good." Violent said looking at the salad, "And you forgot the eggs!"

Then they heard Mina scream in frusteration, "Watch out!" Shady shouted from the kitchen. Violent's order flew and splatted in her face, and when the plate fell on the ground, Violent was in red rage. "THAT BITCH!" She shouted and began storming into the kitchen. "Vatos hold her down." Pataknight shouted and Ludwig and Melissa held her down.

"Nice throw babe." Shady said flipping a patty. "I wasn't even aiming." Mina said eating her steak in peace, away from Violent.

Mitchy Johnson and a group of survivor she had found walked around the jungle trying to search for the road and more survivors.

"I smell food." Gwen said, she a green and purple Toad, that Mitchy found in the hotel, after some one searched it and blew off the stairs.

"Impossible." Rosali Romerez said Mitchy had found her in the place of Atomic city in a rundown house. Mitchy raised her hand and everyone stopped.

"What is it?" Ming, a young girl 16 maybe, she wore a Imperial Japanese officer uniform, her hair was tied in a long braid, and a katana hung on her waist.

"Now I smell it. FOOD!" Mitchy said and ran, her group shrugged and followed.

"Aww you are so adorable." Peace said pulling Hailey's cheeks. Hailey didn't find what was so adorable about her German accent. "Say 'I love you."

"Iche liebe dich." Hailey said and Peace clapped her hands. Violent had calmed down and waited patient for Mina. Then Hailey walked around the diner and couldn't believe what she found. "Sinster sounds for a pretty little girl." Hailey said as she picked up MP-412 REX revolver and checked it's clip and placed it on the belt of her dress.

Then the door bursted open and Mitchy's group came in armed with homemade weapons while Mario's group was armed with automatics.

Mitchy and the others raised their arm in surrender. Pataknight stood up and looked at group. "Come on guys these guys are like us." he said.

"How do we know these guys could be like Stone?" Luigi said not taking his eyes off his targets. "Well we don't now lower your weapons." Pataknight said, everyone obeyed.

"Welcome to the group." Pataknight said and Mina came out with some food. "Yes I have been starving screw my diet!" Rosali said. Mario looked at Pataknight then back at his food. Peach cradled her new weapon she made and smiled sticking her toungue at Daisy. Then they heard the bus honking, everyone left trying to catch it and watched as it left. "Damnit he left!" Mario shouted and threw his gun on the ground.

_"Penalty! So this is where you guys were hiding! Penalty: MORE UNDEAD!" _ Stone shouted. Mario cursed and picked up his gun and shot the first zombie, a koopa that had a leopard print shell. Then the others joined Ming and Pataknight fought up close swinging like crazy. More of the undead came, Mario noticed a church not far away from the diner.

"Everyone quick that church!" Mario, as soon as they reached the church Mario kicked the doors and ran to the altar. Ming and Pataknight put barricades at the door. Peach and Gwen counted the kids. "Wait there were four!" Peach said gasping, Ming moved the curtain and saw as the little girl they found was runing to the church.

"Skyla!" Aleisha shouted Ming cursed in Japanese and Pataknight cursed in German. They removed the barricades quickly. "Ok Ming cover the door let no walker in!" Pataknight comanded. "You don't rush me American." Ming said joking around. "Ming I am Mexican." Pataknight said and rushed to the girl. Hailey and Luigi got up and ran to help.

"That girl." Mario sighed in frusteration. The zombies had full attention on Skyla probably since she was a child they didn't notice the trio until Skyla ran behind Luigi. "Oorah." Pataknight said and watched as the zombies ran.

"Bow at the feet of your fairy queen." Hailey said as she blew off the legs of a runner. Pataknight stomped on it's head smashing it then he stabbed a zombie and grabbed Skyla. "Luigi come on!" Pataknight shouted but he was no where in sight only his green hat was on the floor covered in blood and dirt.

"No poor veegie." Hailey said. Pataknight got the hat and placed it in his backpack. They ran back at the church where Ming fired the MP5 with a silencer, as the group entered she closed the doors and looked for Luigi. "Where is the green one?"

Pataknight sighed and pulled out his hat. "Poor soldier he died with honor. The emperor would be proud of him." Ming said and took off her cap. Pataknight looked at the chapel doors. "What are we gonna tell Mario?"

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abiliaties, and their bio, I would be glad to have you in this series. Plus I need some people.*

Rosali and Gwen don't belong to me.


	16. Chapter 16

_I _have lost my brother. I will stop at nothing to put an end into them all!

Mario

"No more bullets, no play time." Hailey complained as she reloaded the REX. Mario saw as the zombies began breaking through the first doors. "These are holy grounds and they are still here!" Mario said as he blew a zombies head off. "I saw it's brain... it was yucky." Hailey said. Peach moved the kids back to safety and kept her SAWX as she called it close to her, she shot a balde at a wall that the zombies were breaking through, then she opened the hatch and placed in another blade.

Then Hailey began singing and slaying zombies at the same time. "These little whispers love me love me, that's all I ask for love me."

"Why does she sing?" Bowser said, "She says because she is nervous." Pataknight explained.

"Wonder what's it like to feel how should I feel. Creatures lie here, looking through the window." She sang.

"Damn she is good." Peace said, Shady pulled out a shotgun and began shooting. "They are in!" Ludwig shouted and ran to the others. The zombies ran through the doors growling and moaning, the group began shooting.

"Then slowly their nightmares. War is here. MONSTER! HOW SHOULD I FEEL! CREATURES LIE HERE! LOOKING THROUGH THE WINDOW! I WILL HEAR THE VOICES,OF THE LOST CHILD I AM HERE!" More zombies came and the group kept on fighting, "Shit surrounded!"

Monster how should I feel.

Mario had took Luigi's death to serious, he fought like a demon. Hands of the undead broke through the walls trying to grab the group.

"Do you hear the voices?" Hailey whispered creeping Peach out. "FOR LUIGI!" Daisy shouted, she threw a cylinder at the horde Ember shot fire exploded it taking out a group of zombies. Ming had used her training since a child, and yet this is how it paid off. Her supposed to be relaxing trip turned out to be hell. Slayer kicked one then shot it, "We need to get outta here!" It was true the undead had managed to break through the walls.

"Over here!" Peach shouted and everyone ran into the van they found. "Daisy hot wire this peice of shit!" Bowser shouted. "You sweared, dollar in the swear jar." Hailey said and pulled out a jar, Ludwig grabbed it and threw it, then Hailey pulled out another jar and the curcuit repeated. Daisy heard the sound of the car starting up. Everyone hoped in, though they were squished, Pataknight and Slayer stood on the roof. "DRIVE!" SLayer houted and began shooting. Daisy pressed the accelerator hard it almost knocked off Pataknight and Slayer. "Damn that girl can't drive." Pataknight said taking his bear trap off and sticking it on the roof of the van. "True." Slayer said and activated his grips.

"Daisy can't you drive." Peach shouted, Daisy was going over 90 already. "Um no my lisense was revoked like a decade ago and I haven't driven since. Well except in games like Mario kart only on the wii." Daisy explained, everyone looked at her. "Oh hell no! Let me drive!" Mario said grabbing the wheel and swerved the car hitting a zombie. "No I can drive!" Daisy said and put the car on the road again. "Daisy you are scaring the children!" Peach said bringing the kids close to her. "And my brothers are on the roof."

Pataknight and Slayer shot the zombies that followed them. Then the car swerved off the road, causing Pataknight to fall off but get dragged. "Brother help me!" Pataknight shouted, Slayer ran to the chain and tried to pull him up. "Damn no use!" Slayer shouted, then zombies began chasing them Slayer gasped and tried again, then he banged the roof. Bowser and Shady opened the back doors and began shooting fire. Slayer then noticed their fire was melting the chain. "Stop! Stop!" Slayer shouted the chain was close to breaking and was being weighed down by the zombies that grabbed a hold of Pataknight. Then the car swerved back on the road making the chain rip, Pataknight grabbed the other end and held tightly. "Give me your hand!" Shady shouted and reached out to grab Pataknight, but the weight of the zombies caused him to slowly lose it grip. "Come on!" Bowser shouted, the others had stopped and watched the scene. Then a fat zombie jumped on Pataknight, he kicked it in the face but it held on, Pataknight sighed and pulled out the snow globe. "Give this to Alex!" Pataknight shouted throwing Peach the globe. "I am sorry." Pataknight said and let go. "NO!" Slayer and Hailey shouted, their brother rolled on the ground and sat up slowly.

"Daisy stop the car!" Marlton shouted. "I can't look at all of those things behind us!" Daisy shouted. "Damn you two!" Slayer shouted on the roof, Jinx heard the sadness in his voice and felt sorry. Shady held Hailey as she sobbed in his arms. Daisy looked down and kept on driving. Slayer sat on the roof cursing Daisy out for the lost of his brother. It was 10 minutes later when they reached Atomic city. Daisy parked the van, she knew it wouldn't go anywhere. Slayer got off the roof and barged through Daisy rudely he picked up Pataknight's chainsaw and sword. Mario went to Slay and tried to cheer him up. "Look man I am sorry-"

"Shut up stop trying to sugar-coat what happened to PK, I know it was your fault you tried taking the wheel away from Daisy! So dont pretend you had no idea what the hell happened." Slayer said and ripped off Pataknight's bear trap. Mario looked as Slayer walked off, "I will go cheer him up." Jinx said and followed Slayer.

Mario and Daisy looked at one and another and heard as Shady cheered Hailey up. Peach looked at the snow globe, the two figures looked familar one was Alex the other was Pataknight, writen on the bottom was 'Zuesammen bis zum Ende' Peach knew what it said. "Together til the end."

"SO this is Atomic city?" Mina said. "Yeah this place is loaded with the dead." Rosali said. Mario looked at the city this part of Paradise was more diffrent than the other places like Hermes town or village, the diner, and the Elysium hotel. There were expensive apartments, antique shops, art galleries, and a bunch of stores. "Do you think there may be a better class of zombies?" Ember said. "I doubt it." Daisy said still upset. The sight of burning cars lit the road up a bit.

Slayer sat down on a Porshe, he had removed his armor leaving a few bits and gadgets on like his left-eye visor and blade shooter, he wore his black shirt and blue jeans. He looked at Pataknight's sword then he put it back and felt a hand touch him. "Slay are you ok?" Jinx said, Slay looked away. "Yeah I am fine." He lied, "No your not I can tell. Look at me." She demanded, Slayer turned around and found Jinx staring at him face to face. "You look cute without your cyber armor. By the way where is it?" Jinx said, Slayer lifted his arm where there was a glove on similar to Pataknight's only it was mechanical and had a touch screen on it. "ZOMBIES MOVE!" They heard Marlton shout. "We got company." Slayer said and got up.

Mario had put the kids on the van and hid behind wall made from cars. Slayer and Jinx ran and hid by Gwen. "What do we have?" Slayer said. "We have a group up ahead." Gwen said. "How many?" Jinx said. "Twenty to twenty-five." The zombies were bigger and more built.

"Gwen what can you do?" Rosali asked. Gwen pulled out a knife and jumped in a sewer. Then she appeared on the other side and grabbed a zombie and dragged it under, then body parts were thrown out of the hole. Gwen appeared back behind the group. "Ok she is a ninja." Mario said stepping away from her. "Take a target and fire at my signal." Shady said then everyone aimed. "Fire!" Then the volley was unleashed all the zombies went down.

A crew walked through the woods slowly following the sound they heard of a car screeching. "How much longer til we reach the end?!" Shouted a rugby player named, Mark. "Shut up Mark let's hope it's the military or something." Said a man Jack, he and his group had been through most of Paradise in search for survivors. "Shh you hear that?" said Sonya, a brown haired girl she was part of Delta group. There was a rustling sound in the left of the woods, then the right. "What the hell man I wish I was back at base." Mark said pulling out a XM8 rifle. "Jack what is it?" Sonya said, Jack looked into the distant. "Can't tell." Then they saw as a group of bursters jump out at the group. A wolf jumped out and took down a burster. "What the hell man!" Jack said and shot one with his AK-47. Then the crew looked at the wolf Sonya tried shooting it but it didn't seem to work, it went through it. "Ok I must be drunk." Mark said. "No human you are not my name is Ouron the wolf spirit." The wolf said. The group stood mouths wide open surprised, when do you see talking wolves. "Ok Ouron. We are now returning back to base. Wanna come?" Jack said putting down his AK, Ouron nodded and they began walking back. "I wonder if there are any other groups out there?" Jack said.

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abiliaties, and their bio, I would be glad to have you in this series. Plus I need some people.*

Ouron belongs to AlphaWolf


	17. Chapter 17

Jack and his group began walking back to the base when they found a pile of zombies. "What the hell is this?" Sonya said examining the bodies. "Some on slaughtered them. Mainly tortured them." Jack said, Ouron smelled the ground and picked up a scent. "Follow me I have found our creature." Ouron said. "How the heck do you know there isn't any tracks or even a trail." Mark said. "Mortal human." Ouron said shaking his head."I am not an ordinary wolf remember. I can see what you can't." Ouron said and began walking Jack and Sonya followed, Mark looked at the wolf spirit then followed. Jack and his group walked past the dense jungle every once in a while one would trip and get up cursing, but as Jack followed Ouron he seemed to have trusted the wolf, but he felt that Mark didn't. "Ouron what are you seeing?" Jack had to ask. "A blood trail." Ouron said, then they stopped in a clearing. A boy in a black breastplate greek armor with a green omega symbol and jeans leaned on a tree completely knocked out. Jack and Sonya rushed to him and searched for a pulse. "Jack I found one we gotta get him back to base." Sonya said. Jack pulled out a radio. "Yo Dagger you there? We have found a teenage boy completely out get the medics ready." Jack said. "All right boss we are." Said the other voice. "Come on Mark help me with him. He is coming with us."

Mario and Marlton threw the zombies in a subway then joined the others. "My god that was fast." Gwen said cleaning her knife. "I know- Look!" Shouted Peach pointing in the distance. Mario squinted it seemed like a bunch of police cars and other types of artillery. "Maybe it's people we gotta go over there." Daisy said excited. "Hold on Daisy we gotta be careful." Ember said. "Let's go." Mario said as they got closer they noticed that there seemed to be no one. "Mario I don't see anyone." Daisy said. "We have to be careful, these guys may think we are walkers and shoot us." Marlton said, Violent kept Melissa and Hailey close to her. When they got even closer Mario saw soldiers sittig in jeeps, abandoned tanks, a TV on, some leaned on the barriers. "They are all dead." Jinx said. Bodies scattered everywhere. On the ground near cars, it seemed like a battle took place there were bodies of un-uniformed walkers. "What do you think is going on here?" Mina said. "To me it looks like they were protecting something." Peace said. "But why here this is the baseball feilds?" Marlton said confused. "There is something inside I bet." Slayer said. "Maybe the goverment sent supplies of food, weapons, or a helicopter." Gwen said. They got over the cars and into the baseball feild Mina and Shady checked for any signs of the undead only three two soldiers and a officer. "Slayer take out those walkers." Mario said, Slayer pushed Mario and shoot the zombies with the blade shooter. Slayer walked to the bodies and took off a MP7 off of one soldier. "Peach want this?" Slayer said holding up the SMG. "No I am all right with my hottie shottie." Peach said cocking her Spaz-12. "I will take it." Jinx said, he tossed her the SMG and she loaded it. On the outer wall that surrounded the feild were four open back trucks. Next to them were ambulances, the back doors hung open, a few paramedics were on the side of the car dead. Rosalii jumped in one and threw everyone a surgery mask. "Put these one covers up the smell." Rosali said, they walked the the baseball stadium and opened the doors. They walked to the doors but they were locked. "Let's go to the box." Mario said everyone nodded and began walking to the Box. When they got there they opened the door, Shady walked in first and dropped his gun and said only three words. "What the hell?"

Pataknight woke up in a bed at what seemed like the shores of Paradise. Jack came in the room with a few others. "Hello I am Jack Rosevell, from Claysburg." Jack said introducing himself. "I am Pataknight gladiator champion and controller of nature." Pataknight said. "These are the others I have found Courtney, Brooke, Mark, Sonya, Blake, Dagger, and a few other children." Jack said. "Is this area safe?" Pataknight asked . "Yeah we are on the shores the land is elevated we are on the peir house." Dagger said, he had a a red mohawk and punk clothing. Pataknight tried to stand up and noticed he was covered in bandages. "Careful you aren't bitten only burned." Courtney said. Then they heard a scream. Jack got his AK ad looked around. "Ouron what is that?" Jack shouted, Ouron came in but it really didn't surprise Pataknight, "The flesh-eaters are coming!" Ouron said. "All right everyone you know the drill protect the barricade it's our only protection." Jack shouted. They all rushed around and ran outside where a wall was made from scrap metal and allot of junk. "Ouron how many do you see?" Jack said looking into the distance. "Too many sir and there are others. Survivors!" Ouron said closing his. "Jack want me light a flare?" Blake said. "Hurry." Then Pataknight came out with his rifle ready, he looked at everyone weapons in hand waiting. Then they heard the zombies before they saw them. "Blake turn up the music." Dagger said, Blake turned up the song, it was a song by a raper Eminem probably. Then a group of people came out a couple, a little girl, a teenager, and a old man. Then the zombies came. Jack and his group fired and took out the first wave. "They aren't gonna make it!" Pataknight shouted shooting a zombie. "They will trust me." Jack said, then a zombie tripped the old man. "That's it!" Pataknight said and jumped over the wall. "WAIT YOUR GONNA GET KILLED!" Jack shouted. Pataknight ignored Jack and ran, he kicked the zombie in the face and threw small bear traps, he picked up the old man. "Here fire this it's a CZ75 automatic pistol." Pataknight said giving the old man a pistol, then began running back to Jack, who were covering him. Then he saw as the zombies grab the girl, he got on a knee and fired off the RPG and blew up the group. "OOO, F'N RAH!" Pataknight shouted. Then he heard voices in his head. _"Everything is said and done. Everyone has had their fun. Time for me to make my exit from this fairytale. I have always forseen from the very begining, ushered into a life of insanity." _ Pataknight threw his rifle down and walked to the zombies unarmed. "Pataknight what the hell are you doing!?" Jack shouted, the first zombie came and Pataknight stuck is hand through it's heart and tore it out and crushed it. Another one came a teenage girl he stuck his hands in her eyes and yanked off her head and threw it. "That guy is nuts." Blake said. _"Cruelality, instincts controlling me. Insanity, the weight of the air is torture. Physcopathy, don't know who I am anymore. Insanity the illusion goes in circles (forgot zis part). Captivity, why don't you take a chance of insanity." _Pataknight continued fighting he slapped a zombies head off, a women screamed on the beach shores as a group came at her, Pataknight walked down there and picked her up and ran back to Jack where they stood killing the last of the zombies. "You my friend are nuts, but that was awesome." Jack said and patted Pataknight on the back.

Everyone walked in and were frozen too. They were in the box surrounded by guns and ammo, but through the glass was the baseball feild with bodies of the undead. They were stacked into hills, like a dumpster, the ones on the bottom were decomposing while the ones on the top seemed fresh, several of bulldozers and even a crane stood empty in the feild. More bodies where up in the stands, like spectators only that they were dead. "This place is loaded with thousands." Marlton said fixing his glasses, crows hopped on the bodies and rats crawled around. "We have to get outta here." Mario said. "But first ready up." Peach said grabbing a Desert Eagle and Five-seven pistol and putting them in her belt. Mario looked at the guns UMP-45's, AK-74U's, P9-A1's too many, he settled for a Desert Eagle, a G35R, and more. Hailey moved around singing "One, two, gun is true, three, four, more for gore, five, six, evil tricks, seven, eight, set the bait, nine, ten, kill again." As she picked up a bunch of pistols and shoved them in her back pack. Then she found a Mac-11 and looked at it in amazement. "This should keep the boogeyman avay." She said and put it in her backpack. Then the others were ready armed and ready ammo and secondaries were put in their backpacks the room had been completely empty. Then they heard the sound of the undead coming through the halls. "Damn we gotta get outta here!" Diasy said. Slayer set a C4 charge on the wall and blew a hole big enough for an escape. "Everyone ran over the dead bodies and serched for a exit. "Mario ran and turned on a car with a drill on the end and it began drilling through the wall. "Ok everyone this is gonna dig a hole through the wall that will lead us back on Atomic city streets but it if messes up it'll exploded and leave us here to die. We have been through worse." Mario said few people laughed. Then the drill finished and they were on the streets again. "The plaza isn't far from here." Mario said and began running until Peach stopped him, "Mario we are exhausted we should look for a safehouse or something." Peach said, Mario looked at the others they were tired. Mario sighed and they searched a hotel. "All clear!" Mitchy shouted. Everyone went in and sat down, "So close." Mario said.

Jack and the others were inside the house checking on the new survivors while Blake, Pataknight, and Ouron finished off the rest of the zombies and setting new traps. The beach was littered with items like coolers, umberellas, and handbags, floaties and tubes. Patakight planted his blood stained sword in the ground and opened a cooler and found a sandwhich, he unwrapped it and began eating he noticed the hotel wasn't far away a few drink huts, lamp posts, a bunch of tall mountain. As soon as he finished he walked on the shore to search for possible items. Ouron and Blake watched him as he walked, "I wonder about him." Blake said opening a Monster energy drink, "Don't be we are all different it makes us special. Insanity is his specialty." Ouron explained. "And mine." Blake said interested. "You will see human." Ouron said and looked around. Pataknight followed the shoreline and stopped as he felt something bothering him, he turned and saw a little girl a bucket and a ruined sand castle stood by her, in the sand dead from a gunshot she wasn't bitten nor infected. "I will end them all. I promise you child." Pataknight said and buried her. "I see for a insane person you have a heart." Ouron said as he sat down next to Pataknight, "I never said I did." Pataknight responded. "We all do now." Ouron said getting off and walked back to the shelter. Pataknight sat alone near the grave, then he walked to the meteor. "You!" He said pointing at the meteor, "You caused all of this the death of all these people who are trapped here until every last one of them die." He felt stupid speaking to a stone, then he walked off back the shelter. Jack sat with the others enjoying a peaceful meal. "We have been here for a long time and we never checked the coolers." Dagger said everyone laughed and then Pataknight came in still soaked with blood and pus. "Wanna eat?" Jack said, Pataknight nodded and washed up. He looked as his reflection and saw the little girl instead of himself, "Insanity deadly insticts controlling me." Pataknight said.

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abiliaties, and their bio, I would be glad to have you in this series. Plus I need some people.*


	18. Chapter 18

Hailey woke up and looked out the window. "No dead things." She said then ran to her back pack and looked at her weapons they were all pistols Glock 18, Glock 20, M9, M1911A1, Mac-11, Python, Markov, ASP, Ruger P97, Raging Bull .44, Nitro Express, Beretta 93R, Walther P38, Nambu, Tokarev TT-33, .357 Magnum, Tac-45, B23R, KAP-40, and alot more. "Wow sis you have a gun store in there." Melissa said surprising Hailey. "Nein, I don't have anything." Hailey said shoving the bag under a bed. "It's ok sis look." Melissa said pulling a B23R from her back pocket. "Sis." Hailey said surprised. "Umm can you teach me how to to use it?" Melissa said embarassed. "Sure but put zis on." Hailey said putting a silencer on the pistol. They walked outside and Hailey showed her the basics, "Then you pull ze trigger." Hailey said firing the pistol. Then a zombie came and Melissa's hands shaked as she held the pistol, "FIRE!" Hailey shouted she had left her guns inside, Melissa pulled the trigger and saw as the zombies head splattered over the pavement.

Ouron woke up first and looked at the beach, he noticed a few walkers heading to their direction he ran back inside and began barking. "Ouron what s it?" Jack said, "THE FLESHEATERS!" Ouron said. Everyone got up and went to the wall. The zombies were in a huge group, "My god they never travel in groups that big." Brooke said, "Yeah true." Jack said reloaded his AK. Then Blake came in a My little pony pajamas, everyone even Ouron looked at him. "What?!" Blake said in defense, "Hurry get ready her they come!" Sonya said, everyone reloaded their weapons, it felt like a movie. The first one was a girl in a white shirt and bikini bottoms, she ran fast growling and drooling Sonya shot her with a Stoner rifle, Ouron controlled the water making swimmers drown or get tossed at the mountains, one got to the wall and began tearing off peices, Blake got a chain and hit it in the face denting it's skull and falling into the water. "There are too many!" Courtney said and shot a man in a miltary uniform in the chest. Pataknight noticed a few carried weapons like cleavers, nail boards, machetes, knives, and the CIA zombies carried suitcases as if they were attending a meeting. "That is great!" Jack said and shot a CDC zombies in the stomach. "Shot them in their oxygen tanks." Pataknight shouted, then a CIA zombie came and lifted his suitcase and began shooting a few rounds. "What the hell those suitcases are guns!" Dagger said. Ouron used his X-ray vision and shouted, "They are guns and also bombs shoot them." Ouron said, Jack got up and shot the case, but the bullets bounced off. "No use." Jack said, "I have an idea" Ouron said and jumped on the wall he let off a loud bark and blew up the CIA's suitcases and the CDC's airtanks. "YES!" Courtney shouted, Blake had gotten dressed and he joined their victory but it ended shortly a fat zombie threw a cleaver and it hit Dagger straight in the head, he fell into the water. "DAGGER!" Blake shouted as he looked at his brother fall in the water.

Mario got up at the familar sound of a bus, he ran outside and there it was T.O.M. "Good morning did you miss me." T.O.M. said everyone got up and got on the bus and the bus was moving again. Then a zombie hit the bus soon they were on the windows. "Damn dead for breakfast!" Slayer shouted and sliced on with a knife he found in the baseball feild. Marlton pulled out a Stakeout and shot a zombie off the window and the pus flew on the driver window. "Uh-oh we may face a storm today." T.O.M said the wipers turned on. Onw hopped on the roof and landed near Marlton, he turned around and it bit his arm he shoved it off and used a Desert Eagle and blew it's head off, he looked at the bite, it was already turning purple he gulped and covered it up. Gwen threw knives at the zombies while Mitchy and Rosali covered her. Chomp followed the bus smashing zombies as if were bugs not flesh eaters. Mario and Peach stood in the back a fired. Daisy looked as the bus came to a stop at a huge building, "Mr. Niceman's bar and grill." Daisy read and the doors opened, Mario and the rest ran out and into the store. Peach turned on the stove and put some oil in a pan as it heated and began boiling she grabbed it and threw it at the horde. Ming and Rosali closed the doors and locked them. "Shit we are gonna die." Rosali said, then Ming slapped her. "We are not gonna die." Then she stabbed the door and saw as a zombie fell. More began breaking through the windows everyone got ready and aimed their weapons at the windows. "Prepare to die zombies!" Mario said.

"Blake we have no time we gotta move the place is on fire." Jack said, Pataknight ran in and grabbed the others and they all ran the peir and onto the beach. The a crawler came and Blake smashed it's head with a umberella, thay ran to the streets and soon Jack noticed that they were surrounded. "Hold the line!" Jack said everyine formed a circle the new ones in the middle and the fighters outside. They all began shouting, " I TAKE PLEASURE ENDING YOU!" Blake shouted, "My sister is more scary than you!" Jack shouted at Blake. Brooke and Courtney used SMG's but had more trouble than the others one grabbed the little girl she screamed, then Pataknight kicked it hard in the groin making it fall on the floor in pain. Ouron noticed this was a fight to the death and they were gonna lose. Jack was already down on his knees shouting at the zombies, it felt like using a bucket and trying to empty the ocean more came, "This is it." Jack said and then they heard the sound of tires screeching and a mariachi band playing. "WTF!"

Ember, Daisy,Peach, and the little kids ran up the steps where it seemed to be more safer than the first floor. "Damn too many." Peach said reloading her Desert Eagle, Hailey and Melissa were running as zombies were chasing them around the bar, "Zis is awesome!" Hailey said, Melissa was completely terrified, "Ok sis I don't know about you but this is terrible!" Melissa shouted and both girls slid under a table. "Vatch and learn sis." Hailey said pulling out a grenade and unpinned it, "Time to make little peices fly!" She shouted and tossed the grenade, bits of zombie flew everywhere. "Ja zat vas amazing." Hailey said giggling. The others were in a corner of the bar completely surrounded, Ming swung her katana madly, while the others were shooting. "Help me I am tired!" Ming shouted falling back, Rosali ran and picked up the imperial gaurd and dragged her away from the horde, "Are you ok?" Rosali asked her, "I am fine just tired." Ming whispered, her legs felt like jelly and her arms were sore. Rosali got Ming up the steps where Peach and the others stood, Ember grabbed Ming and placed her down. Then the others came except Hailey and Melissa, who were still being chased down stairs Hailey laughed and Melissa screamed in horror, Mario sighed and pulled out a grenade and took the walkers out. Marlton looked at Ming as she sat on the ground crying in pain from her being sore. _"Fresh meat. Eat her!"_ He heard a voice say, Marlton shook his head. Mario grabbed both girls and ran up the steps where Shady and Slayer were covering him, he ran past the brothers and they dragged a pool table to cover the stairs. "Ming can you walk?" Daisy said, "Yes I can." Ming said getting up, they heard the bus honk. "T.O.M is leaving!" Mario said, "How are we supposed to get off were stuck?!" Marlton said, then they watched as the bus left them again. Hailey got wine and mustard from the bar and mix them up. "Here drink zis." Hailey said giving the mixture to Shady. "What for?" Shady said, "Just drink it!" Hailey said, Shady shrugged and took a sip, his face turned green and he vomitted on the wall, "What was that for?" Melissa said, "Vatch." Hailey said, the vomit melted through the wall making a hole big enough for an escape. "Sick but cool lets go." Mario shouted.

When the group opened their eyes a taco van was there. "Taste my _frijols_ suckers!" said a man in the window he fired a gun emplacement clearing the zombies, then more came out with machetes and began hacking away. A man in a sombrero and a tapatio hot sauce shirt came and got Jack up. "Quickly americano get your ass up man." He said, then he pulled a beer bottle out and lit a rag, "Taste the devils crotch!" He shouted and threw the explosive, they all got close to the van, a man got out and pointed a gun at Jack. "Off the boss didn't say so if you step in this van I will feed you to the dogs I got at _el diablos _yard sale!" HE shouted a Jack then the man came and shouted for them to get in and the Mexican fighters let them in. The man that was outside hopped in the passenger seat. The man drove fast running over zombies, the guy turned around and looked at the others. "Hola mi nombre es Pepe." He said, everyone looked confused except Pataknight. "I said hi my name is Pepe." Pepe translated, everyone looked at the others and nodded. "I am Jack this is my group." Jack said, another guy in a sombrero and sunglasses with no shirt but a bunch of tatoos looked at Jack "Name is Chago, that is Frankie." He said pointing at the guy who pointed the gun at Jack. "Oh you were the one that said he was gonna feed me to the dogs." Jack said, then in the corner of the van was a small bed with two small tea cup chiuahua (name is too long). "You threatened them with the dogs?" Chago said laughing. "What I got them in a yard sale!" Frankie said defending himself. Chago began laughing, then Pepe offered everyone some tacos. "Eat up." Pepe said as they drove past the hotel, "Damn we were supposed to stay in that place and look at us now." Frankie shouted, "It's ok homes'." Pepe said, Pataknight noticed a poster of Danny Trejo, the mexican actor. "You boys a fan of Danny?" Pataknight asked. "Hell yeah vato, that movie Machete was beast!" Frankie said, then he began to explain a bunch of things. Then Pepe stopped his conversation. "We got zombies ahead of us!" He shouted, Frankie got up and reloaded the Browning and the ar did a sharp turn giving Frankie a chance to fire, the zombies were off gaurd and when they saw Frankie at the window then he began firing, everyone covered their ears as the zombies were blasted to peices. "That was Frankie's chimichanga surprise." He said looking at the horde, then they began driving again.

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abiliaties, and their bio, I would be glad to have you in this series. Plus I need some people.* UPDATES MAY TAKE A VHILE I HAVE NO WIFI.


	19. Chapter 19

*Just a little reminder about ze characters*

Alive= Mario's group: Mario, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Ludwig,(Nintendo), Malton the science teacher (Random O.C), Slayer the cyber soldier,Shady the crusader, Patakight the swordsman,(LordPataknight0509) Melissa the shy sister, Violent the harpy, Roasli and Mitchy, Peace the harpy, Mina the school girl (Kookylover96), Gwen the ninja mushroom girl (Random person I didn't get a name) Chow the Chain Chomp (), Hailey the zombie queen and test subject 116 and Jinx the witch (Me) Ming the Imperial officer (New O.C), Aleisha and Skyla the two orohans, and more other nonimportant survivors.

Jack's group: Jack the lone survivor (Random O.C), Sonya from group Delta (Random O.C), Blake Armor (Random O.C),Mark Peirce Pepe the crazy man (Random O.C), Frankie the thug (Random O.C), Ouron the wolf spirit (Alpha Wolf), Jaun (Random O.C), Brooke and more survivors. (Ze deaths villl increase)

Dead: Octacon the CDC unit (New O.C, fell to death), Alicia (Attacked by monkey), Dagger Armor (Killed by a thrown Cleaver), Yasir Resnov (New OC Eaten), Agent X (New OC Eaten), Butch Koopa (fell to death)

Mario and his group ran through the city, the zombies were chasing them but they had no time to turn around and fight, they all ran into and alley, Peach stopped as she saw the fence. "Damn dead end!" Peach shouted, "Jump over it!" Daisy shouted, and then everyone began jumping and Gwen seemed to be last, as she jumped over it a fat mother grabbed her leg, she fell on the ground. "Guys help me!" She shouted as she kicked the mother in the face, she sneered and began to run and then Chow pounced on her and began shaking her like a toy then he threw her. "Good boy Chow." Gwen said and climbed over the fence. "Where are we at?" Ember said, "Peach pointed her flashlight at a sign. "The national museum of history and war." Hailey read out loud, "Sounds safe." Mitchy said. "Let's go inside." Ludwig said. The building was gray from the ash flying around the city, there was a flower bed that was supposed to say welcome but it was overgrown, a few tanks and other military cars were outside on display, the doors weren't broken or even touched. Bowser opened the door finding it surprising empty.

"Hello welcome aboard." T.O.M said to the man dressed in green and blue overalls, Luigi had gotten lost at the church after they had to get Skyla. He was somewhere at the mountains. Luigi fell on the floor of the bus and looked around, he spotted a BAR (Browning Automatic Rifle) he crawled and picked it up. "Where are we at?" Luigi said, T.O.M turned around and said. "At the plaza." Luigi looked outside there was the plaza the place where the last War brother was at.

Pepe and Jack were in the taco van running over zombies for the fun of it. "Watch this." The driver, Juan said a he turned the car and the zombie that jumped missed and rolled on the ground. Jack and Pepe laughed then Juan stopped at Atomic city, "Should we go?" Juan said, "Sure." Pepe said and he turned and they drove carefully avoiding the cars, then they felt the car shake then another one. "They are on the van." Juan shouted, "Shake them off they could flip the car!" Blake said then he opened the door knocking a father off. Pataknight and Chago began shooting the followers while Juan tried shaking the climbers off. "Better hold the kids!" Juan said and scrapped the car againist the wall killing the climbers on it, then Pataknight climbed on the roof and began shooting and holding on. Ouron was on the roof too helping with his spiritual powers his howl made the buildings tremor, his barks burst walker and runners into flames. Jack noticed a new breed of zombies, it was a crawler only it had no eyes and it had a tail instead of legs, sharp fangs and it crawled fast. Jack pulled out his AK and began shooting it instead it got bigger then again it got bigger, and finally it blew up into ashes. "Watch out for that thing." Jack said pointing at the strange crawler. "We call those night lurkers. They will grow when you shoot them then a the third part of growth they explode." Frankie said, Jack and the others nodded and they faced as the zombies jumped on the van. "Didn't your mother tell you not to play on the streets!" Pataknight said kicking a runner off, then he pulled out a knife and tore anothers face off, Frankie's browning seemed no use againist the climbers, he couldn't move it far enough. Juan swerved avoid a car and hitting a few zombies but what made the scene like a movie was his favorite rock song "Not ready to die" played, he avoided cars and ran over zombies. Pepe was playing a old game and ignoring the whole thing. Jack and Sonya threw oil on the floor making followers trip, they laughed as a burster tripped and exploded taking out a few with it. The night lurkers were their least favorites they grew and also gained speed. Then the group stopped as they saw the church van Mario had travelled in. "Boys follow those tracks!" Pataknight said.

Mario was searching the muesum for any survivors but nothing,he sighed and noticed Marlton was shivering, "Marlton are you ok?" Mario asked, then Marlton began spitting blood out, Mario stepped away and aimed his pistol at him. Then Marlton looked at Mario, eyes completely faded he was one of them, he swiped the pistol away and tackled Mario. Mario kept Marlton away from him but he was too strong he slowly got closer drooling on Mario, he heard a hitting sound and saw Peace behind Marlton. "You ok?" Peace said holding the Steyr AUG. Mario got up and looked at Marlton, "Yeah go look him up." He said, Peace pulled out a pair of hand cuff and locked on hand and the other to a steel bar. Mario sighed and felt weak he wasn't bitten only stressed.

The group followed the tracks then another set off track that seemed like a bus, until they stopped at the plaza. "Damn this place is big." Pepe said turning off the game he was playing and put it in his pocket. Juan noticed the car couldn't fit throughh all the debris so they left it, then they heard a grunting sound. "Get down." Pepe said then he peeked over a car and slowly crawled to other side, Pataknight knew the grunting sound Luigi. Pataknight got up and walked over to Luigi, he had found Scorpion but couldn't open the capsules door. "I see your not dead." Pataknight said, Luigi looked at Pataknight shocked her forgot about Scorpion, he and hugged Pataknight. "Luigi let go of me." Pataknight growled, Luigi let go and grabbed his hat back. "So I finally get to meet the infamous Luigi." Pepe said, "In famous?" Luigi said raising his eyebrow, "Ok first let get Scorpion then we'll talk." Pataknight said then he walked over to the capsule and began pressing keys. Jack and the group defended Pataknight then they heard a song play "Age of Rage" Pataknight looked as his brother kicked open the door and hopped out, Scorpion War the brother of ground and rebel soldier, he unslung his RPD and looked at the group. "Glad to have you in this war brother." Patakight said slapping his brother on the back. Then they heard the undead growling and moaning, allot of it."Well I gotta rust off." Scorpion said leveling his LMG, the group slowly walked to a ruined hardware store, but they were careful avoiding the dark not knowing what lurked inside. "Get down!" Scorpion shouted as he pulled out grenade launcher and began shooting the zombies that started coming inside, "We are trapped the doors are jammed!" Frankie shouted trying to kick the door, then Luigi ran and tried but it couldn't. Then everyone turned around and began shooting. "Keep your head down next time, oh yeah there won't be one!" Scorpion said as he blew off a zombies head.

"Attention, leads tho the displine.

This machine we build is victorious.

We fight domination through this war.

Engage our worlds will soon collide.

Conquer we will be in control in the age of rage."

Frankie lit a firebomb and threw it at the zombies, "Watch this homes." Pepe said and threw a gas cylinder, and then threw a firebomb the tank exploded leaving the entrance on fire and zombies on fire. "That is Chicano style." Pepe said and slapped Jack on the back (Hey zat rhymes) Jack got up and walked outside, then they left to the highschool, "Hurry we gotta go in this place was considered a safe house." Jack said, "Homes no where is safe." Juan said. Jack ingnored him and they all walked in the building.

Mario and Peach looked at each other they heard Marlton shouting in pain, "Mario we have to do something." Peach said. "Like what!" Mario said, Peach was shocked. "I'm sorry Peach I am gonna go do something." Mario walked in the room where Marlton was handcuffed, he seemed normal only that he was sweating badly, Mario noticed something next to him, it seemed like a peice of chicken leg, it was raw. "Marlton." Mario said, Marlton turned his head and looked at Mario, his eyes were normal too. "Mario I am sorry for earlier." Marlton said, "It's ok." Mario lyed. "Come here let me tell you something." Marlton said and Mario got closer and then Marlton lashed at him his hand was free from the cuffs. Mario kicked him off and looked at Marlton's hand, his thumb was missing that's what the chicken thing was his thumb. Marlton growled and charged Mario got the closest thing next to him, a peice of wood from a ship and smacked Marlton knocking him out. Then everyone else came, "How did he get loose?" Peace said, "He bit off his thumb." Mario explained. "Damn." Slayer said, "We are getting rid of him." Mario said. When Marlton woke up he heard guns cocking he looked up and saw everyone aiming at him. "Marlton you have been a great ally but we have to let you go." Mario said.


	20. Chapter 20

_I have survived for a long time I am gonna get off this island if its the last thing I do_

_Jack_

Marlton looked at everyone shocked. "Get out." Mario said calmly, Marlton had tears in his eyes. "Please." He begged, no one fell for it no one pitied him. "Just go." Mario said, Marlton got up and walked to the door and looked at everyone before he walked out, then Bowser locked the door and watched as Malrton begged for them to let him in, Mina cried and hugged Shady, eveyone looked at the ground. Marlton then began punching the door, he had finally became a walker. He drooled on the door and then ran away. Mario looked at Marlton's glasses and picked them up. "I am sorry Marlton."

Jack and his group walked inside the high school and the kids they found carried Frankie's dogs, the old man walked slowly and scared he was to weak an easy target. "I don't see anything safe about this place." Chago said throwing a cigar on the floor, then they spotted their first sign that the undead was already inside, a pair of legs at the waist there was a nasty tangle of guts and a stub of a white spine. "Oh my god!" Courtney said, then they heard a sound behind them, "We're surrounded." Mark whispered. Blake turned up his flashlight and beamed it to where they heard the sound, "I hate this stuck in a dark hallway and surrounded by the infected." Pepe said, then they saw their first zombie a female teenage zombie, dressed as a cheerleader. Pataknight stabbed her in the head and yanked off her head. "Cheer now!" Pataknight said throwing the head aside, then more zombies ran down the hall many the armored zombies and a few night lurkers. "RUN!" Pepe said and everyone began running they passed over knocked down lockers and more bodies. "GET IN!" Frankie said and grabbed the old man. "It smells like gym socks." Pepe said, "Oh sorry that was me." Chago said. "Your sick I think we're inside a gym or something." Sonya said, "No shit look I found a stick." Mark said, "Bro let go because that is not a STICK!" Frankie said, "Wait are the other people we found on the beach here?" Jack said, the other survivors said 'here'. "Ok we gotta find the power." Blake said, "No shit vato." Chago said. "Shut up I think I found it." Pataknight said as he groped in the gym and found a lever, he pulled it and the lights to the gym and the hallway flickered on. Chago looked at Mark, "I told it wasn't a stick!" Chago said and pulled out a bat, "Both of you two stop." Said the survivor Pataknight got from the beach she wore a yellow shirt and green short-shorts, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. "And you are?" Chago said removing his sunglasses. "Mindy, Mindy Anninhilation." Pataknight chuckled, "WHAT?!" Mindy said. "It's pretty funny your last name is Annihilation and yet I saved you from a group of zombies, your name does't really standout." Pataknight said.

Mario walked around the muesum he felt shame for Marlton but having a member like him would have gotten them all killed. "Mario we have bad news a fire has started and it seems to be coming our direction." Shady said, Mario nodded and went back to pacing around the room. More bad news great, that would mean they would have to go back to the streets. He sighed and walked back to the room where Hailey was to busy sitting on a WW2 German tank and playing with her toes, while Slayer and Jinx sat on the ground playing around, the kids they saved ran around the muesum playing chasing Chow that made Mario smile at least someone was having fun. Peach sat in the side of the room with Daisy, and the others were to busy to do anything. Mario sat back. "How may people have died?" He thought Octacon, Alicia, Steven, Yassir, X, Butch, maybe Pataknight he really didn't know, Marlton. Mario felt himself going nuts too many deaths. Peach sat down by Mario she now wore a German Nazi uniform which fitted perfect on her, she hugged him and began crying.

Pepe slammed him baseball bat into a zombies skull as it stuck its head through the glass doors, Pataknight had found a riot sheild on the ground and rammed down the zombies, Chago and Frankie defended the non-fighters, Jaun was with a javelin he found in the gyms storage room. "DIE! Well technically you are dead are screw it." Mindy said, Pataknight had given her his katana, Jack and hs group ran looking for and exit because the zombies were already getting in. "Sonya have you found an exit?!" Jack shouted, Sonya kicked open a door and found two men both seemed the same only the fact one seemed more dfferent than the other, "Halt I am Snowman from SAS!" Said one he had a gas mask on and some sort of SWAT gear on, the other was a SWAT he had a riot helmet and his uniform on. "Names Frost." Said the SWAT, "Snowman put the damn weapon down." Frost said, Snowman hesitated and finally lowered his MP5. "We were trying to kill the infected but then it spreaded to quick and we we forced in here." Frost explained, "Survivors with a group of other fighters fighting off the virus." Sonya said. Snowman got up and reloaded his UMP-45 , "You are gonna join these people?" Frost said, "We are all survivors we fight together." Snowman said.

Mario was interupted by the sound of someone banging on the window. Mario and Peach got up and saw Daisy dressed in a similar uniform to Ming, her and Shady were ponting their weapons at a small group of survivors one was a doorboy, two were maids, and a conicger (hard vord) that were all armed with broomstcks the bell boy had a big blood-soaked wrench. "Daisy what is going on?" Mario said. "They wanna get in but I don't know if they are infected." Daisy explained. Mario looked at the survivors then at Daisy. "Let them in." Daisy sighed and opened the door. Behind them a small group of zombies came two Shy guys, three humans, and a blue Yoshi. The Yoshi used it's tongue and grabbed one of the maids, she screamed for help Mario raised a katana he had found in the muesum and cut off the tongue, it roared in pain. "I thought Yoshis like fruits!" Daisy shouted and shot one of the Shy guys, Slayer threw a hand grenade at the small group and took out the humans and the last Shy guy. "Thank you sir thank you." The maid repeated hugging Mario she was a Koopa girl with a black shell and blonde hair the other was a bomb-omb, the Bell boy was human alright, and the conciger was a goomba. "Okay you are now in my team, you will follow my rules. If any are disobeyed or broken you will be left to survive alone." Mario said he didn't want any trouble, everyone looked at their new leader surprised. "It says ' Keep away reach from under kinder.' Mommy woul be mad if she saw me vith zis." Hailey said she had managed to operate the tank and now she was moving the top. As she opened the hatch she saw that scared her a mother had grabbed hold of one of the survivors and was eating him, the mother looked up from her meal and ran at Hailey, she closed the hatch and reversed the Sherman tank and ran over the zombie. "Oh my god where zid that come from?" She said then she saw Aleisha and Skyla hiding in the corner, she ordered them to come in soon the tank had four little girls inside and zombies pouring inside. "Ve are screwed."

Snowman and Pataknight used their sheilds to keep the zombies at bay but they forgot about the other doors. Jack noticed Mark was gone all he found was his shades, "Mark too?" Blake said as he butted a zombie that had broked the safety glass, "We gotta fall back!" Frost shouted!" Pepe and Luigi were breaking apart a boarded wall that led to a basement, "Hurry up man we are gonna die!" Pepe said. Luigi finally removed one now they had twenty more, "Move." Scorpion said and exploded the door. "Everyone come on." Ouron shouted as he controlled the minds of a few zombies causing them to tear off their heads or attack the others. As everyone desended in the darkness they heard the old man fall down a father with a machete killed him. "Grandpa!" Shouted the little girl Pataknight saved, Frankie picked her up and began running with the _Chola _under his arm the other girl had _Cholo, _all of a sudden he remebered Cholo, his brother he wondered about him. Then he saw a green Yoshi chasing him, the girl screamed and Frankie turned around and shot it multiple times then continued running. "Here hold Chola?" Frankie said handing the girl the dog "Emily." She said Frankie looked at her, he had a daughter named Emily she couldn't be her. "Ok Emily hold Chola." He said and got a mini Uzi, and began shooting the followers. Ouron ran past Frankie and put Emily on his back. Chago and Frost ran in the front while the others were in the middle, "We gotta find a safe room." Jack said, it was true they had been runnigng too long. Snowman kicked open a door and entered pointing the gun. "A storage closet." Emily said, then Frankie closed the door. The undead was outside banging on the door scratching it, drooling on it, and pounding it, everyone was inside scared even Jack and Chago. "We are gonna die in this closet aren't we?" Mindy said, everyone looked down. "I say we pray." Juan said and everyone bowed their heads and did a prayer hoping the undead would leave and they would survive.


	21. Chapter 21

The zombies hed left but the group heard them hit the door everyone once in while. "I think they are gone." Sonya said. "I doubt it." Jack said and knocked on the door, on the others side the zombies began banging on its so hard it shook. "Shit search for an exit!" Frost said and shot the door Pataknight set bear traps and pulled out his sword. Pepe and Jack searched despretly for a door or something, the kids they had found were crying already and Mindy tried her best to calm them down. A zombie stuck it's head through the door, it snarled at the sight of the living, Pataknight stuck a knife in it's head and kicked it back out. "Find a damn exit!" Snowman shouted, Scorpion saw a hole in the roof he had an idea, he stomped on the ground making a pair of ladders fall. Jack picked up Ouron and began climbing then the others joined while Frost, Snowman, Pataknight and Scorpion covered them. "We are mising the girl, Brooke!" Scorpion shouted then they saw her SMG slide across the floor and her leftover hand was on the trigger, she was killed. No one had time to feel sad the zombies were inside the room, they began climbing up the ladders as they zombies growled and roared at their lost snack. "Eat this." Snowman said dropping six frag grenades. As everyone got out, they were on the streets again near the taco van. They got inside the van surprised they all fit and drove to somewhere safe.

Mario and the others killed zombies with passion not mercy bursters exploded, CDC's blew up taking afew others with it, and others just died at the might of the team. The tank was fully operational and the girls took this as an advantage, they reloaded the explosive and fired while using the machine gun. Mario ducked as a burster tried to knock him over then he raised his rifle and shot it, the armed zombies were their biggest threat they could easily kill a member, Peach used the Enfield she found in one of the display cases and put a full clip inside it proved to be good at some points but they had to escape and fast. "They're swarming look out!" Ember shouted as she created a firewall burning a few bursters and zombies. The tank got closer to the group and Mario entered it finding the kids argueing over the controls. "It says you have to reload the turret before firing the gun!" Melissa shouted. "Nein ve have been doing good so far vithout ze turret!" Hailey shouted back."Kids we have to get out we have no choice the tank is low on fuel too." Mario said. "Zhere is a barracks truck in ze back ve can use zat as a escape." Hailey said and began reversing running a few zombies over some got smart and began climbing on the roof. "We have to shake them off." Skyla shouted. "Fire ze gun!" Hailey ordered, then she pressed the trigger button and fired, it took out a few zomies and left a hole in the wall, the others used it to escape. The tank began slowing down and that worried Mario, they had to get out before it ran out of gas and they would be stuck.

Zombies were already on the van as Juan tried taking them off but they would not let go. "They are going to flip the van if we don't get them off." Snowman said, Juan looked pissed he was trying but it was no use. The zombies were flipping them and they couldn't fight back and finally the car swerved and crashed into the muesum. When everyone recovered they saw Pepe and Jaun were dead. "No not my homeboys!" Chago shouted. Frankie grabbed Chago and began dragging him out, they saw Mario and the girls in the tank, "Lets lay down some dead!" Scopion said pulling out his RPD then the carnage began Frankie shot a small wave of zombies with the Uzi, Scopion fired the RPD and his grenade launcher at the time, Patakight grabbed his lost weapons and put them on. "Bow down to ME!" He said as he loaded his sawn-off shotgun and blew up a zombie the others fought for their lives. Pataknight noticed as Mindy broke a display case and grabbed a two Lugers she reloaded them and fired at the horde. Mario, Ming, Daisy, and the doorman came and began helping, the doorman seemed no good with a gun he had trouble reloading and firing, but with his wrench he seemed better he had smashed a zombie's skull cleanly. "Come on!" Mario shouted to the other group, Blake was knocked over and already swarmed. "Blake no!" Jack shouted, they sprinted past the undead and through the hole. "Follow me!" Mario shouted, as they ran one of them would turn around and fire at the followers or Pataknight would throw traps and Scorpion threw three mines. They continued running until they reached a church it was a big white building with a red roof, the bell was tooken off, their were tombstoes out in front and hard oak doors. What was leftover of the team stood at the front doors. "I thought you were dead!" Daisy shouted when she saw Pataknight. "Do I look dead to you?" Pataknight said. "And it seems you found Scorpion." Ludwig said. "Yeah ready for combat." Scorpion said reloading the grenade launcher. "Let's go inside already." Gwen said, Scorpion and Rosali kicked the door open and let Chow walk inside in case of an ambush, but Chow jumped around happily breaking the benches and a few glass art. "Looks safe." Ming said and they walked in. "No one here." Rosali said every relaxed on what was left of the benches and relaxed. "Why us?" Frost said as he slumped down on a bench. "Who dares disturb me?" Said a voice. "Please we have been on the streets and haven't slept or eaten in days." Peach pleaded. "Come on Peach we don't have to beg this isn't his church." Daisy said then the figure appeared behind them. "Oh trust me it is." He said Pataknight pulled out his sword and charged.

The other guy pulled out his sword and blocked the attack. "Tsk, tsk, tsk your gonna need to be better to defeat Choas, Lord of Shadows! "(LordChaos0264) "Well you have not met me, Lord Pataknight, King of nature and the galaxy!" He said and moved his blade away but still out for a fight. "I will kill you quickly." Choas decided, and raised his weapon a two-handed, long-bladed, with a obsidian crystal embedded in the hilt. Choas smiled wickedly. Choas lunged almost killing Pataknight with a first attack, his blade went throw the shoulders gaurds ad grazed his shoulders. Pataknight stepped back and counterattacked, but Choas slammed the blade away. "Fighting with a two handed weapon gives both power and accuracy but fighting with a sword and a tower shield if I wanted to would give me great defense and some speed." Pataknight thought then he tried to swipe at his head but Choas ducked and threw a dark force sending Pataknight to a statue of Jesus. Choas lunged at Pataknight but he teleported reappearing behind Choas with his riot shield. "Morning." Pataknight said and slammed him with the sheild, Choas crashed breaking the statue. "Fool you think that hurt?" Choas said and unleashed a dark wave stunning Pataknight, Choas grabbed him and threw him in a portal. "Feel the darkness!" Choas shouted and Pataknight appeared again beaten up. "My sister can do more damage than that!" Pataknight said and regenerated then he kicked Choas in the chest and attacked his armors legs. Choas winced and stepped back a bit. Pataknight got up and swung Choas parried the attack and kicked down Pataknight. "I seem to have met my match let's call it a draw." Choas said panting. "Let's." Pataknight said. "Zat vas awesome!" Hailey shouted.

The group sat at the altar near a bonfire eating some food that Choas had saved up, they listened as he explained his story from what Mario understood Choas came searching for the element 115 and try to contain but he wasn't able to find it, when the outbreak happened he was in Spital fields with a few survivors but the zombies ambushed them leaving only him and a female survivor named Persephone, both of them survived on the streets for a few days until she passed away, Choas then fought his way to the church and lived here for a few days. "And that is it." Choas said looking at the fire, Chago looked at his beer and then at the moon. "Well this sucks does anyone no we are here?" Chago said. "No due to CIA orders the island is under quarantine, meaning we won't make it out alive." Ludwig said. "Vell zis sucks!" Hailey complained. "Choas you know we are going to have to get outta here you know that right?" Mindy said. "You are I am not." Choas said not looking at her. "The horde will know were here they will come and overwhelm us we don't escape." Mindy said. "And where exactly do you plan on going?" Peach asked. "On the hill there is a mansion we coud go there and find some food and weapons." Mindy said. "But we already have weapons there is no point." Daisy said holding up M4A1. "Well I don't wanta die now we are leaving and that is that." Mindy said standing up. "Missy you have no right on being the leader I say Mario seems to have done a better job."Frost said. "It's true I met Mario at the boardwalk and I'm still alive because of his choices." Ember said. "Yeah and we barely met you and you already want to be in charge." Luigi said. Mindy stomped in frusteration and walked out of the church, then she screamed. "What the-" Ouron said scanning what was outside. It was a big hulkish zombie it's legs were much smaller while the top was bigger it's face was covered in a gas mask and maggots crawled in it's decaying skin. Ouron saw that Mindy was ripped in half the beast slammed his chest like a giant gorilla. "We are screwed." Jack mumbled.


	22. Chapter 22

The hulk zombie lunged at the group. "Scatter!" Jinx shouted and everyone ran around, Chago was too late and the zombie threw him at a rock. "Chago!" Jack shouted and ran to the beast Luigi and Frankie covered him. Jack let out a battle cry and dived under the hulk's legs them then ran up it's back firing a Stakeout, the hulk tried to shake off Jack but he was persistent and wouldn't stop, at least when he reached it's head Jack blew it off and the whole entire thing exploded into nothing but pus and organs. "We should call those things pus tanks not hulk zombies!" Peach said. "Come Peachy it wasn't that bad think of it as a water bomb." Daisy said. "I think we should move out now." Pataknight said.

The more serious figheter like Jack, Pataknight, Slayer, Choas, Ouron, Ember, Mario, Frankie, Snowman and Frost sat on a table with the whole map of Paradise spread out, they were back at Hermes. "I have been to Spital feilds, Paradise resorts, Jonestown, Clayburg, and the muesum or ships even though the boats were unusable." Choas said puting X's on the map. "We have been to Elysium, Boardwalk Paradise, Metropolis mall, Mt. Hephaestus, Hermes, Posiden's water park, and allot of other places." Mario said crossing out most of the map.

"There is a police station not far from here we could really use the ammo." Frost said. "Not many of us require the need for ammunation." Ouron said. "Go itch your fleas damn mutt." Frost mumbled. "Foolish human I am a spirit." Ouron said coldly. "Go fetch the stick mutt!" Frost said throwing a grenade as if Ouron were going to get it. Ouron growled and jumped on Frost and they began fighting. "Both of you stop if we don't get off this island we will end up like that." Mitchy said, Rosali followed along with the others. "Forgive me." Oron said. "You better be mutt." Frost said. "God." Peach said. "There are two more islands n form of a triangle one called Utopia, the underwater city then Atlantis the brought back to life city. (two different but next stories one is COD and the next is Mario so you can joi those too) Choas said. "So all we gotta do is find a boat and escape to those islands." Daisy concluded. "Zat's not possible." Hailey said in the corner off the room with a few of her zombies. "What do you mean?" Gwen asked. "Vhen I found out about those islands I spreaded the game around." Hailey said. "What! You spreaded the infection you stupid child!" Bowser shouted. "Please... I am sorry..." Hailey said tears forming in her eyes. "Shut up you little-" Bowser was cut off by Pataknight who threw a axe at Bowser. "Don't you ever yell at my daughter again you hear me!" Pataknight said. Bowser growled and charged Pataknight, he stood still and watched as Bowser charged.

Pataknight emitted a strange glow then as Bowser got closer a wall of crystal formed. "What the hell?!" Bowser said, then the wall latched on Pataknight making a bright flash. "Endlich bin ich Herrn Pataknight König der Finsternis" Pataknight said and the flash disappeared and what once was Pataknight was a warrior made of purple black crystal, his eyes had a yellow glow and he weilded a scythe made of the same matter. "You are going to die!" Pataknight shouted his voice sounded more hollow. He lunged at Bowser and raised his blade Bowser panicked and punched the knight sending him to a pillar. "You think that hurt let me show you what hurt is!" Pataknight shouted and a huge wall of darkness appeared and was sucking up everything. "What's going on!" Peah shouted holding onto a pillar. "He has gone Hollow meaning he is in a dark form!" Mina shouted.

"Brother stop please!" Hailey pleaded, Pataknight looked at her and stopped he fell to the ground and transformed into his normal form. "You gotta control that." Mitchy said helping Courtney up. "I am sorry." Pataknight apologized. "Let's get moving." Choas said and opened the church doors. Ember and Gwen led the front since they were more faster and useful. "I hope they have room that are locked I am tired." Gwen said. "Me too I could really use a shower." Ember said. Ming and Pataknight followed in the back. "Ming looked at the knight "God why does he remind me so much of Takeo (Nazi zombie character belongs to Treyarch) maybe it's the katana or his serious mood." Ming thought. Then she felt a crack under her and she fell down. "Ming!" Rosali shouted then Mina looked down. "Hey help me out!" She shouted Pataknight, Slayer, and Daisy jumped in. "Where are we at?" Daisy said. Slayer scanned the area. "We are back in the lab." He said. "I can't even reconize it." Pataknight said, the area was more destroyed and it seemed more haunted. Ming checked the silo Stone was in. "Where did he go?" Pataknight said.

_"You fool I have left this island I knew you would come for me! I have also tooken what that knight was looking for!" _Stone said. Then a knight appeared with white skin, he wore white and blue armor, and had blue eyes and spiky blond hair. Has boots that look like they are made of iron.

"Halt friend or foe?" He asked. "Depends how you put it." Pataknight said. "Not the right awnser." He said. "Friend I guess you know Choas." Slayer said. "Ahh my old buddy Choas he is here too." He said. "I am Order, Master of All and King of Light." (belongs to LordOrder9021) He said.

"Nice to met ya." Daisy said. "But we got company." She said and pointed the horde that were coming in the building. "This will be very easy." He said and pulled out his blade, two medium-length swords that each have a golden hilt, with a sapphire on the end. "Blade of light come to me!" HE said and all the zombie faded in light. "What did you do?" Pataknight asked. "Simple I vaorized them I am looking for something it's called the Time crystal I am here to put and end to element 115 before it gets outta hand." Order said. "Sorry to tell you this but it has been moved." Daisy said. "We gotta find it before its too late." Order said.

*Sorry I took so long but I am making a third story every OC will be in my story if not this one the thrid one*


	23. Chapter 23

The group reunited back in the police station. "All clear!" Choas said as he kicked down the door. "As usual you want to make a scene why not just open the door?" Order said. "Both of you shut up." Melissa said. "Ohhh told by a child!" Hailey said laughing. "Be nice mijas." Pataknight said to Melissa and Hailey, who both giggled. Then they went in and saw a man sitting behind a desk. "I recon you fellows don't belong here." He said he wore boot cut jeans, with black cowboy boots, and a white T-shirt "Who are you?" Mario said. "Question is who are you?" He said smartly. "I am Mario." Mario said. "Names Simon McCoy but call me Gun insane." He said. "Gun insane?" Gwen and Ember said at the same time. "Yep survived in plenty of wars and zombie infections " Gun said. "Your not going to throw us out." Emily said holding Frankie's dog still. "Shoot no I didn't join the military to become a greedy bastard now did I?" Gun said.

"How'd you end up here?" Luigi had to ask. "Well you see I was on the island Atlantis me and these other military folks til then they told me to get on this helicopter with a few others turns out one was infected and when we landed here he killed the pilot as we try to get outta here I hopped off and then survived on my own hell I am lucky this place has showers." Gun said. (If you remember chapter 4 then you remember what he is saying)

"Showers?!" The girls said. "Hell yeah I am so glad they got one the station is powered by gas so hell who needs power! You guys go wash up." Gun said. The girls ran off to the shower an the guys stayed and washed their clothes. "I hate being treated like a housewife." Shady said. "I knew you were a girl." Scorpion said. "Both of you shut up."Bowser said. "Looky what I found here." Bowser said holding up Peach's underwear. "Put those down." Slayer said. "Looky I even found Jinx's." Bowser said. "Wait Pataknight what are you stepping on." Ludwig said noticing the pad under Pataknight and Hailey. Pataknight looked down, a Teleporting pad. "Ah shit." Pataknight said and they were gone. "What the hell was that?!" Gun said. "Where did they go?" Choas said. "I don't know but we gotta go find them."Order said." This island is huge we will never find them." Frankie said. Slayer began to do something with his visor and finally said. "They are in a asylum, Alpha's Asylum." Slayer said. "Quick we gotta find them." Scorpion said. "I am joining." Choas said. "Heck no you are just doing it for the glory I am in." Order said and got up. "Lets move out." Scorpion said and they ran out the door.

(In the shower room) {Boys ze girls are covered up so no ideas}

"Finally it has felt like a year since I took a shower like that." Daisy said. Ember sat in the corner of the bathroom using a wet rag to clean herself. "Lexi I am sorry." She whispered as she remembered her sister. _"Lexi I'll be right back, I gotta go help those people stay here with Silver. Ok I love you sis I'll be right back." _She remembered saying but she didn't return she was to late as she saw the spot where Lexi stood explode and watched as the boardwalk fell into the ocean, she could still hear the explosion "Ember? Are you ok?" Peach asked as she came over to her. "Yeah I am fine." Ember lied and looked at the ground. "Oh ok." Peach said and walked away.

"God I hate this we will get dirty again." Mina shouted. "Well might as well bathe now or stay dirty your choice." Jinx said as she wrapped herself in a towel.

(Outside)

"Scootch over I wanta get a better look." Bowser whispered as he and Frankie were peeking at the girls. "Bro what if we get caught?" Frankie asked. "You coward, nothing will happen." Bowser said. Slayer and Ouron noticed the two and Slayer aimed his zappers at them then sent two cables at them and gave them a good shock. "You guys are staring at my girl in there." Slayer said and walked away. "Busted." Bowser mumbled. "Told ya this was stupid." Frankie mumbled. "At least we got a good view of Peach's and Daisy's ass." Bowser mumbled. "True but I have a feeling they are going to find out." Frankie said and fell back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In a mansion that was converted into a asylum was a little girl. She and her guardian were in there since the day the infection started, but when she found out something scarier lurked in the asylum she regretted entering. These things were human but mad and insane they could pick up weapons and use human tactics making them very scarier. "Silver, where is big sister? Why isn't she here?" Lexi moon asked her timber wolf companion, Silver, Lexi (Light Speed508) had moon gray eyes, short straight black hair, a silver long sleeved shirt, black pants and a small silver crown that made her very beautiful when night came.

Then she heard a familiar laugh. "Oh no! It's coming!" She said and began running behind a man was running her he had a old torn up shirt and ripped up pants he laughed like a maniac as he chased her. "Hurry Silver, we can't fight!" Lexi said as she ran past the kitchen then she hid in one of the closets. She could hear her heart pound in fear as it walked by, it sniffed the air searching for it's victim. "Come out, come out where ever you are." It said, Lexi shaked in fear as it came closer to the door but relaxed as it walked away.

She waited and peeked out the door and saw the kitchen was clear. "It's gone now Silver." Lexi said then she felt drooling coming down, she looked up and saw it on the roof licking it's lips. "AHHHHH!" Lexi screamed and began running. She ran fast as Silver followed her. "Hurry Silver!" She shouted and they continued running then she looked back and screamed again as she saw it. Then she reached a dead end. "Oh no please not now." She pleaded as she stared at the pool area inside the water was red with blood and thrown furniture floated inside, then the beast landed closer and Lexi screamed and tripped. "Shhhh its all over now." It said smiled evilly Lexi began to sing a song she would always sing for her sister to return.

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe, and, sound." She sang quietly.

"I won't hurt you much!" It said as it raised its sickle, Lexi felt a tear form in her eyes but, behind them in the pool Pataknight spawned he looked around in his hollow form and rose up the surface. When he got to the surface he raised his blade, Lexi stopped and looked at him. Pataknight smacked the thing aside and walked over to it. "I hate it when humans or things like you pick on the young ones, because when they do big brother will send them to HELL!" Pataknight said and kicked the thing Lexi got up and looked at the small scene, then Pataknight raised his sickle. "Burn in hell!" He said as the beast pleaded then screamed in pain. "That'll teach ya." Pataknight said and kicked the monster's ashes then he turned around and looked at Lexi, she shivered in fear.

"Why me?" Pataknight thought and picked up her crown and gave it to her. She accepted it and put it on. "Thank you." She whispered but still shivered. "How did you get here?" Pataknight asked. "My sister left to go help someone at the boardwalk then I didn't see her and a zombie chased me all the up here." She explained. Pataknight got up and looked at her. "Lets go find her I'll be your escort." Pataknight said holding out her hand she looked at it and then Pataknight had a strange vision, a bridge and a gaint then they both fall into the water and die. "Is something wrong?" Lexi asked. "No I am fine." Pataknight said and put Lexi on his crystal back. "Hold on things may get bumpy." Pataknight said and pulled out his sawed-off shotgun that seemed different but he didn't care. "Where is the exit?" Pataknight asked Lexi, she jumped off her back and went ahead. "Follow me Big brother." She said and her timber wolf began following her. Pataknight looked down at his blade and his reflection his crystal form. "I look like a monster." Pataknight said. Then down the hall he heard Lexi scream Pataknight ran down the hall to her voice.

Pataknight reached the balcony area and bellow he found Lexi hiding under a bench while two of what she call "insanes" tried to get her. Pataknight looked down and jumped off landing on a third insane he didn't notice. "My, my we have a guest!" One insane said, Pataknight leveled his shotgun. "Ready to see hell?" Pataknight said a and the first insane charged and slashed at Pataknight, his blade was caught on Pataknight's chest. "Is that really all you got? I expected more from you." Pataknight said and snapped the insane's neck. The last was trying to get Lexi. "Help me!" She screamed as it grabbed her Pataknight aimed the shotgun and shot the insane in between the eyes. "Rest in peace mother trucker." Pataknight picked her up and looked at her. "I say I carry you." Then behind them was a monster a giant with a long claw on one hand and a very ugly body and its face was covered. "Its the tyrant, big brother run." Lexi said.

Currently alive: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Bowser, Ludwig, Violent, Ember, Jinx, Mina, Jack, Sonya, Rosali, Mitchy, Gwen, Chow, Ouron, Slayer, Pataknight, Scorpion, Shady, Melissa, Emily, Hailey, Ming, Frankie, Choas, Order, and the orphans.

(NEW CHARACTERS: Gun Insane: Alphawolf and Lexi moon: Light Speed508)

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abilities, and their bio, I would be glad to have you in this series also you can add two or more. YOU WILL BE IN THE SERIES IF NOT THIS ONE THE THIRD STORY*


	24. Chapter 24

Pataknight ran with Lexi on his back as the Tyrant and a few zombies were behind them. "Kid I got a double-barrel when I need to reload I am going to pass it to you I want you to reload it." Pataknight said and pulled out the double barrel and shot the first runner then he aimed at the second and blasted it, then he tossed it up to Lexi who quickly reloaded it. Pataknight pulled out his blade and sliced the closest zombies making them melt into a puddle of darkness.

"Hey kid I want you to take out a few with that." Pataknight said. "Ok big brother, Silver attack!" Lexi ordered and then began to shoot. "Just like in those video games!" Lexi shouted as she blew apart a zombie, her aim was pretty off since Pataknight was hacking zombies away Silver jumped on a zombie knocking it over and bit it. "I always like wolves." Pataknight said and threw he eerie wall of darkness at the zombies. Then he saw a tiny familiar figure dangling upside down aiming a Mac-11 into the horde. "Hailey get down here." Pataknight shouted and Hailey waved and dropped a few grenades and jumped down. "Hi daddy!" She said and grabbed her sickle. "Who vants to die first?" She said and tossed her sickle to her other hand. Lexi jumped down and loaded the double-barrel again. The insanes crawled around looking at their prey.

"DIE!" Pataknight shouted and made a wall of darkness that killed the insanes and zombies around them. _"SPILL THEIR BLOOD!" _Hailey shouted and summoned a dog that was on fire it barked and ran at the horde. "Wow that was sweet." Lexi shouted as she blew apart another zombie, Hailey felt weak since she summoned a Hellhound that big but she managed to fend off attackers. "Girls jump on!" Pataknight shouted and picked Silver, Hailey and Lexi got on Pataknight's back and held on as he ran. "Where are we going?" Hailey shouted. "Outta here its dangerous here." Pataknight shouted and knocked a blade out of the air that was flying at Lexi. "Damn we are going to get lost in this maze!" Pataknight shouted as they ran. "Go left right here." Lexi shouted and Pataknight turned and into a room. Lexi slammed the door and panted. "That was close." Lexi said. "That was fun." Hailey said. "Where are we at?" Pataknight asked looking around the room it seemed like storage or a guest room or probably a confinement there was a bed with newspaper scattered all over the place a few things were still covered up with sheets, cobwebs hung on the ceiling. "This is where I stayed." She said. "No child should have to live in a place like this." Pataknight mumbled and put Hailey on the bed as she shivered. "I guess we stay here for tonight." Lexi said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"It has been such a long time since I took a shower and man does it feel good." Mario said as he put on his washed clothes he knew they would get dirty again but he had to enjoy it while it was clean. "Hurry up Mario we are going to eat." Peach called out still in her Nazi uniform. Mario went in and noticed a few were missing but he was informed they went off to look for Pataknight and Hailey. "My god the food looks amazing." Ming said as she threw her katana on a chair. "Don't thank me thank my buddy I found, Shade." (Owen96) A man with a black shirt and black trousers with black sneakers came in. "Hey I am not your buddy get that straight." He said and left to the kitchen.

"He is grumpy." Gun explained. "I ain't grumpy!" Shade shouted from the kitchen. The others ate and enjoyed dinner. "My god I ate like a pig." Bowser said. "Because you are one." Ouron mumbled. "So does anyone have any ideas on a escape."Ludwig asked. "I would say we could get a boat but hell we don't know how far land is and the other islands even Utopia is infected and Utopia is a city underwater!" Gun said. "Or we could hope for helicopter." Snowman said. "Last idea!" Mario said remembering the crash. "A military force, I'm sure Toadsworth wil be worried." Peach said. "Ehhh it's a 50/50." Luigi said. "Well with little bit of hope around here were dead." Daisy said. Sonya ignored the others and still checked her radio in case Stone called. (She trusts Stone)

"Oh yeah a few days ago this bus stopped here and I unplugged the driver." Gun said. "T.O.M he came here?" Ming said. "Yeah is out back." Gun said. "So we have a escape route." Mario said. "What about the others?" Gwen asked petting Chow. "We will wait for 4 days only." Bowser said. "But what if-" Mina began. "No butts!" Bowser said. "So we can't have butts?" Violent said. "No but if you don't listen to me you won't!" Bowser said. Mario felt a headache he went to the roof. "What did I do to deserve this?" Mario asked then he thought of it without him the group would probably be dead, without this vacation he wouldn't have met amazing friends, without this vacation he wouldn't have learned what it is like to take a main role in others lives but this vacation also caused him anger of all those who died and were betrayed, sadness for the those that were innocent and were dragged in the infection. "I know what I must do, I gotta get us off this island and fast." Mario said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

"We got two on the cliffs." Scorpion said, Choas and Order made their heads hurt and explode and the zombies fell off the cliff. "Two for us zero for zombies." Choas said. "Still think life is about games." Order mumbled. "Can both of you shut it we need to get back to work." Scorpion said looking at the small GPS. "It says that they should be across that rope bridge " Scorpion said, so far they had been following the GPS out of the town and into the mountains again but they haven't found any zombies in a while. "Where are all of the zombies at?" Order asked looking around. "Think they gave up." Choas said. "I doubt it they are hungry people wanting human flesh." Scorpion said reloading his M1911. "So I guess its up the mountain." Order said as they walked. "Yep." Choas said and he found a radio and pressed PLAY.

_"Test subject: Super soldiers has become a fail as we know we tried to use element 115 to make enhanced super humans but we failed. Subject one has become rather dead his eyes are glazed over and glowing yellow, he has a sort of hunger and lost his mind he doesn't think and can't speak. (Zombie/burster) Subject two has been mutated and taken into deep research every time we would touch it would grow and become faster but it crawls on a very short tail. (Nightlurker) And last we were amazed this creature has great strength and a long sharp claw we call him, Tyrant he doesn't speak but is very aggressive and deadly with him- wait what the hell! Captain Stone don't stop that." _The radio played. "This must be how those odd zombies escaped." Choas said. "And that Stone was already here." Scorpion said.

_"This is captain from team Alpha, Liquid, with this more dangerous plague we are doomed don't trust Captain Stone! We are all in danger and we won't make it but in order to put an end to the zombies you must follow these steps-" _Then the taoe was over. "Damn we gotta find how to put and end to this plague and fast." Order said.

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abilities, and their bio, I would be glad to have you in this series also you can add two or more. YOU WILL BE IN THE SERIES IF NOT THIS ONE THE THIRD STORY*


	25. Chapter 25

A girl stood wiping her hands. "Man that was a dirty." She said and looked at her hands, her name was Shadow (Mr.L'sFiancee) her bright red hair with black tips matched the color of her hands, she had aqua blue eyes, and a red tank top, black shorts, a red converse and the other black. The horde she killed earlier made her hands very filthy in red and clear pus. Then she heard someone coming. "Turn into something cute." She said and turned into a kitten.

Pataknight opened the door quietly and checked outside. "Coast is clear." He whispered and the girls jumped on his back. The hallway was scattered with body parts of insanes there were dents on the wall, long gashes off claws on the wall and wooden floor, on the walls were chunks missing and bloody hand prints there was torn wallpaper hanging, and a splash of blood on the wall. "What the heck happened here?" Lexi asked. "A kitten." Hailey shouted and grabbed Shadow. "Oh your so cute!" Hailey said and jumped back on Pataknight's back.

"Silver do you feel anything?" Lexi asked Silver barked and Lexi nodded. "You understand her." Pataknight asked. "Yes I also speak wolf." Lexi explained. Then they walked down the stairs the carpet was crimson from all of the blood the best and easy place to defend was the double doors they ran through, then the walked into the kitchen the windows were splattered with blood and on the table was a arm and on the floor was a head of a insane. "The zombies can eat the insanes." Lexi said.

"I hope they can kill the Tyrant." Pataknight said and continued walking. "Where do you think the exit is?" Pataknight asked. "I don't know." Lexi said. "But Silver can lead the way." Hailey looked around and saw a few zombies coming. "Brother watch out." She said and Pataknight saw that more had joined the mob. "Run." Lexi shouted and Pataknight ran again and this time ended up in a room full of chains and hook. "What do ve do?" Hailey asked holding Shadow. Pataknight saw a closet and put them in there. "Stay there ok I will take care of them." Pataknight said and faced the zombies. Then a found a radio on the table and pressed PLAY:

He heard panting like someone running from something, zombies.

_"WAIT! HEY WAIT!" _

_"Mario what are you doing you are gonna get us killed!" _

_"We gotta help!" _

_"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" _ Pataknight held his ears as he heard the girl scream. "Shut up. shut up!"

_"We are being surrounded!" _

_"Are you guys ok?" _

_"We gotta get out of here." _

_"There is a helicopter outside we gotta move fast." _

_"How are we gonna get out?!" _Then a crash and explosion boomed and then the sneering sound of a zombie.

_"Get that thing off of him!" _

_"NO!" _

_"GO GET OUT OF HERE!" _

Then the radio stopped. Pataknight held his ears as if he heard things but inside he heard voices, screaming and images of people dying mainly children. "No, No, NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD! DAMN VOICES! GET OUT OF MY HEAD NOW!" Pataknight shouted as he remembered all the lives that were lost the last was the little girl he buried at the beach. "Stone its all your fault I should've seen it.

_As the group got off the plane hunting the strange meteor, element 115, that had landed on a island called Paradise. When they brothers got off they expected there to be burning buildings and undead walking around but, they found bars and women and men in swimsuits. "Strange 115 should've affected this island already." Pataknight said putting his sword back in his scabbard._

_ "Where do you think it landed?" Slayer said. "Who cares there are hot chicks here." Shady said. "Is zat all you think of?" Hailey said. "Hailey my life revolves around three things food, war, and hot chicks." Shady said. _

_Then the group began walking through the island searching for the 115. "This place seems like 115 isn't even here." Scorpion said. "Oh thank heavens I'm glad you came." Said Stone with a smile and walked to the group. "Your the one that called us?" Shady said. "Of course I am Stone from group Delta follow me."_

_Then followed Stone and they found the meteor it was swarmed by tourists and scientist. "Great they made it a tourists attraction." Pataknight said and they all began walking to the stone. A scientist noticed the brothers and soon the sercurity came. "I won't go down without a fight!" Pataknight shouted the security and the brothers fought until soon the brothers were defeated. "Impossible." Slayer said._

_ Pataknight saw Stone smiling. "You damn son of a -" _ Then that all he could remember. "Zombies I hope your ready to die!" Pataknight shouted.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX

Scorpion and the group stopped in a old village. "Where the hell are we at now!" Choas said and looked around. "Some sort of village." Scorpion said. "No dip." Choas said. As the walked past the old houses the heard the sounds of wolves and zombies. "We got company!" Order shouted. The zombies ran through the woods some were all puffy from poison ivy or maggot infested.

Order pulled out his swords and put them together. " You should be honored to perish into the third life by my blade, Orderly Blade!" He shouted and pointed his blade at the horde. Choas scoffed and pulled his out. "The Dark One will send you all to hell. Choatic Blade!" Choas said and raised his sword for attack, Scorpion looked at his RPD and then at the others. "Fuck it they are good." Scorpion said.

The horde lunged and Choas summoned a group of armed skeletons and Order made a wall that made zombies into light, Scorpion fired at them and pulled out a Intervention and began to scope. "Quick to the church!" Order shouted as he sliced a group of zombies in half. They backed slowly into the church and slammed the doors. "We gotta hold this place down the only way they would be coming is from the front!" Choas shouted Scorpion went the second floor and broke a window and found a camping spot for sniping, the zombies were running to the church and that made them easy targets.

"Die!" Order shouted as he stabbed a zombie in the chest the zombie grabbed the wound and it soon vaporized, Choas' blade made the zombies vomit from poison. "Headshot! Call it a new makeover oorah!" Scorpion said and reloaded. Then he noticed a few crates. "Oh heck yeah!" He said as he found it full of LMG's he pulled out a Browning with a bi-pod and set it up. "Ratta-tat-tat freaksacks!" Scorpion said and began shooting the gun.

A dog broke its head through the door of the church and tried snapping at Choas. "Taste holy water hellmutt!" Order said and splashed water at the dog, it whimpered and then melted into a black puddle. Then Ouron bursted through the door with Gun insane. "Finally I found you two." Ouron said. "What is it!" Choas said as he made another wave of monsters. "I came to join you." Ouron said. Then they heard some music playing. "Scorpion are you serious!" Order shouted. "Makes the moment epic man!" Scorpion complained. Then they heard something above them. "What the hell is that?" Order said. "I don't know but its above us!" Choas shouted looking up at the roof.

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abilities, and their bio, I would be glad to have you in this series also you can add two or more. YOU WILL BE IN THE SERIES IF NOT THIS ONE THE THIRD STORY*


	26. Chapter 26

Mario and the group sat down reloading weapons, healing the wounded, bathing, a and washing their clothes. Ember sat in one of the locker rooms looking at her reflection the crown gave her uncontrollable powers, but she noticed her clothes were smoking she had hid there due to it. Slayer was the first to notice it he could see the smoke through his visor, but he didn't go check on Ember.

"What will we do now?" Daisy said. "First we gotta wait for the others." Slayer said calmly. "I can't wait to get off this island." Daisy said. "If we ever do." Gwen said cleaning Chow with a rag. "We will I bet." Daisy said as she reloaded her Luger still in her Imperial officer uniform. "You may wear our uniform, Princess but you don't serve the Emperor like me." Ming said as she passed by. "Ming I always wondered what is your real name I know Ming isn't." Peach said adjusting her Nazi uniform. "My real name isn't Ming it's Emiko, meaning 'beautiful blessing child'" Ming said. "Well your name is very deceiving." Ludwig said.

"That's a nice name." Frankie said. "Thank you American." She mumbled then he heard the fire sirens ring. "What the hell is the building on fire?" Mario asked looking around. "Ember!" Mina said the they began to look for her until they reached the locker room. "What the hell?" Luigi said as he noticed a giant fire. "Ember!" Jack said and grabbed a fire extinguisher and began to spray it on her. "Damn it won't get put out!" Jack shouted then when the fire died they were shocked. "What the hell? Wasn't this the girl Pataknight protected?" Slayer said, on the ground was Ember the princess of flames. "This can't be real." Shady said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pataknight looked at the small radio neared him and pressed play and it began to play "Undone by Kevin sherwood". "Now this tune really puts on the moment!" Pataknight said laughing. "Daddy vat are you doing!" Hailey shouted as she peered through the small window in the small room where she, Lexi, Shadow, and Silver were put in. "I'm going to have a blood bath." Pataknight mumbled as he took off his breastplate and his other gear leaving him only with camo jeans, a white shirt, combat boots, and his wrapped up hands.

"Who wants to perish first?" Pataknight mumbled at the horde one lunged at him Pataknight grabbed a chain and wrapped it around its throat and pulled a lever making the chain choke the zombie. Then another lunged and stuck a hook in its eye and yanked on the chain tearing off its head. "The beautiful BLOOD!" Pataknight shouted and started using the chains and hooks as weapons. "He is a psycho." Lexi mumbled watching the scene.

"DIE!" Pataknight shouted as he watched a zombie dangle in the air and Pataknight grabbed a hook and cut its chest open and watched as its guts spilled on the floor. "SUCH SWEET TORTURE!" Pataknight shouted like a maniac. A zombie hit Pataknight in the back with a piece of wood, Pataknight stood still as if he never felt a thing. "Trying to be hero huh?" Pataknight said and threw the zombie at the wall, then a Nightlurker crawled in growling and drooling as it slithered. "Come at me and die!" Pataknight said and grabbed and chain and then he pulled another lever and it began to be dragged into a grinder.

In the end after what was thirty minutes of brutally murdering zombies the room was empty except for Pataknight, covered in zombie blood and pus. He staggered and opened the door where he put the kids in. "Oh my god are you ok?" Lexi asked. "Never better." Pataknight mumbled and looked at the mess. "You stink Lexi is there a shower around here?" Hailey said. "Sure back upstairs in the saferoom." Lexi said. Silver stared at Shadow as she rubbed up on Silver. "Come on Silver." Lexi called out, Silver can feel that Shadow wasn't really a cat but she had no way to prove it then she turned around and followed Lexi with Shadow following.

XxXxxxXxxXXxXxXxXx

The song "Won't back down by Eminem" Played on the radio and that really made the battle seem better. "Warning zombies this man is protected by TWO 357. revolvers!" Gun shouted as he killed multiple zombies. Order and Choas fought back to back killing zombies and counting their kills, Order's turned to light while Choas' burned. Ouron pounced on a armored zombie and began to tear it up to shreds. "GOD DAMN THIS IS FUN!" Choas shouted and stabbed a zombie.

"Drinks to that!" Scorpion shouted still firing on the roof, then he saw a figure dashing at them. "We got something fast coming!" Scorpion shouted and then the figure jumped over him and landed on a zombie it was a black panther. "Nytaro!" (BlackPanther) Ouron shouted and made a group of zombie explode. "Glad to see you too we got company!" Nytaro said and made a beam of darkness that connected to a group of zombies, they either went crazy or burst into flames. "Curse casting huh?" Order said and hit a zombie that got through the window.

"Order keep it quiet we got zombies!" Choas shouted and summoned a giant skeleton armed with a giant sword into the horde. "That's one hell of a giant!" Gun shouted reloading. The zombies began to walk over their fallen allies as they tried getting in the church but Scorpion's MG's kept them very busy and with the help of Gun insane it seemed easier they both were getting headshots while the spell casters made various killing techniques. "Burn in hell!" Choas shouted as he stared a zombie directly in its eyes causing them to melt.

"You fall at the might of Order!" Order said as a group of zombies faded. "How many people are on this damn island!" Ouron said and he Nyrtaro ponced on zombies. "Enough to keep us entertained!" Scorpion responded. "Lead for the dead!"Gun shouted. "Amen to that!" Scorpion said as he reloaded his M60 the Browning had run dry of ammo. The skeleton in the horde was now getting over runned by the undead but that seemed useless since it was just a skeleton. "I have enough lead to blow the shit out of you guys!" Scorpion shouted as he continued firing. "Can you do a favor and not bleed on me!" Gun shouted.

Scorpion had problems with the yoshi zombies, they were to fast and moved allot. "HEY GUYS YOSHI FREAKBAGS! 12 o'clock!" Scorpion shouted, Ouron growled and pounced at another zombie and Order stabbed the zombie. Choas raised another giant in the middle of the horde and then he stared directly into the yoshi's infected eyes and then he made it burn. "The stare from hell itself." The horde continued coming soon the would be overwhelmed.

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abiliaties, and their bio, I would be glad to have you in this series also you can add two or more. YOU WILL BE IN THE SERIES IF NOT THIS ONE THE THIRD STORY*


	27. Chapter 27

Jack and the others stared at Ember her normal shirt and jeans were now a red dress similar to Peach's, a red gem of a fire in the top,. "And Pataknight grieved for a long time." Shady said. Jack heard the sounds of the undead before he could see them. "Shit the sirens." Jack said and reloaded his AK. "We have to get as much ammo as we can and get the hell outta here!" Snowman said. "We're not going to make it." Frost said.

"Mario get the group and activate that bus then get the hell outta here." Jack said. "Wait but what about you?!" Daisy said. "I'm going to join my wife, Hannah." Jack said."I'm staying with you captain." Courtney said. "Us too." Frost and Snowman said. "Go Mario we knew from the start what would happen to us." Jack said. "But-" Mario said then he saw the horde already inside. Mario and the others began to run leaving Jack and the group, he stared at Jack for the last time.

Jack and the others that stayed looked at the horde and cocked their weapons. "Together til the end." Jack said and raised his AK the first zombies screams at the gorup, then Jack and the others begin to fire. Jack, Frost, Snowman begin to fire on the zombie horde, while Courtney tried to make a quick escape, she stopped as a zombie grabed her, Courtney grabbed his head and shot the zombie through the mouth.

Jack shot one and starts to smash it's head with his boot, Frost knocked down and shot a zombie in the head then he turned around and shot another in the head. "Die you undead bastards!" Frost shouted. Snowman pinned a zombie on the wall with his rifle then he grabbed his knife and stabbed it in the eye. "You ain't so good!"

Courtney contined running through the hallways with a horde behind her, then she noticed another horde in front of her. "Brooke I'm joining you soon." She said and unpinned grenade and then she pulled out a 357. Revolver and began to fire but she was already overwhelmed then they were over her and the grenade she unpinned exploded and took both her and a small group of zombies out.

Frost continued firing his gun until he heard the empty clicking he wasted lots of clips and even his last. "Shit I'm a dead man." Frost said he couldn't escape he was cornered. "Fucking zombies I will fight you til I die!" He said throwing a zombie onto the ground and smacking a zombie with his gun, but then pinned up against a wall by a large group. He screamed as he felt them tearing into him.

Snowman and Jack heard a greande get set off and Frost scream. "This is it." Jack said. "Lets not lose hope now!" Snowman said. "At least the others are safe. " Jack said holding off the horde then he saw as tons came. "Shit!" Jack said and ran to a cell door and closed it behind him. "What are you doing- ARGGGGGHHHHH!" Snowman shouted as he was left to the hands of the undead. Jack looked at Snowman for the last time as Snowman was trying to crawl away but then was surrounded.

Jack turned around and dropped his gun. "Fuck!" He said as then he is swarmed by a group but as he his swarmed he looks at a gas tank. "Sweet dreams mother fuckers." He says and dropped a lighter but missed. "No." Jack managed to mumble as he was torn apart.

Mario and the group heared all of the screaming inside. Shady and Slayer had repaired the bus. "What about Jack and the others!"Jinx shouted. "I don't think they made it look." Mario said and pointed at a group that was already coming. "Get in!" Luigi shouted as Slayer and Shady gave cover fire. "We're in hurry up you two." Mario shouted as Slayer and Shady slowly backed into the bus.

Skyla and the other kids trembled in fear as they could still hear the others inside screaming. "Shit!" Mario said punching the bus. "Mario we can't give up now Jack and the others gave their lives up for us to continue." Peach said. So many deaths he was supposed to be the leader.

XxXxXXXxXXxXxX

Lexi lead the others back into the safe room they were in so Pataknight could get cleaned up. "I still wonder you killed all of those zombies and you didn't even get hurt." Lexi said as she dragged Pataknight. "He is LordPataknight you know." Hailey said. "So." Lexi replied. "Oh forget it and go shower!" She said and Pataknight walked to the shower and ten minutes later he came out clean.

"That felt great." Pataknight said. "But while we dragged you you stunk." Hailey said reloading her pistols. The zombies were once again bumping and hitting the steel door of the storage room, Silver went to sleep on the bed and Shadow was no where to be seen. "God I hate this living in a zombie invasion." Pataknight said putting on his washed clothes. Then Lexi began to glow. "Lex?" Hailey said noticing.

"Oh no not now." Lexi said and then she glowed brighter blinding Pataknight and Hailey. "What the hell is going on?" Pataknight said blinded. Then when the light died Lexi stood in a Silver glittery gown. "Oh my god daddy isn't that-" Hailey said shocked. "Princess I am so sorry ... Forgive me I thought .. you died that day we had lost you and the destruction it was hard to tell." Pataknight said bowing Hailey did the same.

"Do I know you two?" Lexi said confused. "I am Pataknight General of the armies and Captain of the royal court gaurds also your sister's guard." Pataknight said he finally found the lost princess, Lexi.

XxXxXXxXxXxXxX

The song had played into a more country style it now played. "Evil ways by Blues Saraceno" The group had been holding off the horde for quite a while and so far no luck, they still came in large groups.

"I am running low on ammo up here!" Scorpion shouted he had wasted the M60, a Browning, a 50. Caliber MG, and now he was on another M60. Gun looked around the church room he saw a trigger peice, a long revolving barrel, and a broken Minigun. "I may not be the smartest guy in the world but I got a idea." Gun said and grabbed the peices.

"What the hell are you doing?" Choas said. _"Strike them down to make them pay, change their ways, their evil ways." _The song said. "Shut up and ... IT"S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE!" Gun said and raised up a crappy-house repaired Minigun. He grabbed a belt of bullets and opened the church doors. "TIME TO DIE MOTHER #$$%^^^!" Gun said and pulled out the Minigun. "SAY HELLO TO HELLFIRE!" He shouted and began to fire into the horde.

_"But I can't hide!_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_I won't hide!_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Hey ... My evil ways." _

Choas and Order joined the fight and Slayer had went side-by-side with a Minigun he had found in a box. "ORDER!" Order shouted and hacked at the horde. "Carrion must be getting rich with all the new passengers waiting to cross the river of Styx!" Chaos said. "I had never had so much fun since 1944!" Scorpion shouted as they killed the zombies, they began to trip over their fallen allies body parts were torn and flew everywhere covering the road in a red crimson of blood and splattering the white church walls with the blood red graffiti. (Zis scene sounds so beautiful.)

"Shit overheating!" Gun shouted and stabbed a zombie with the hot knife attachment on the tip,it sizzled and made a hissing sound as it enetered the zombie. Nytaro and Ouron were monsters when it came to tearing up hordes and spell casting, Ouron made a few go in to the ground then they would break in half and start crawling. "Ouron I'm not your babysiter clean up after your own mess!" Nytaro said and ripped off a zombies head.

_"But I can't hide!_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_I won't hide!_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Whew my evil ways." _

"Taste it and love it!" Order shouted and made a fissure appear. Choas stabbed zombies with his poison-tipped knife making them vomit their organs or maggots. "SO MUCH LEAD SO MUCH DEAD!" Scorpion shouted as they then cleared the army of the undead. "WE ARE GODS!" Choas screamed in victory as the once great horde laid dead on the floor torn into shreds.

_"But I can't hide!_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_I won't hide!_

_Woah oh oh oh_

_Whew... my evil ways."_

*Hello people I would like to thank you for reading if you have an OC and want him/her to appear in this story send me a message or post in comments on what their name is, there powers/abiliaties, and their bio, I would be glad to have you in this series also you can add two or more. YOU WILL BE IN THE SERIES IF NOT THIS ONE THE THIRD STORY*


	28. Chapter 28

"We must go find my sister." Lexi said. "Yes princess when do we depart." Pataknight said. "In the morning, the beasts should be asleep." Lexi said. "Or if you choose right now." She mumbled. "Your choice." Pataknight said.

The zombies stood outside the door waiting for the survivors to come out when they heard someone shout. "3!" Then Hailey's hellmutt, Pookie broke down the door with Silver behind and they began to run then Pataknight joined them the zombies recovered from the surprise and began to chase them.

"Shit Helldog, Silver go faster we got company!" Pataknight shouted at the dogs had Hailey and Lexi riding on their backs. The zombies staggered behind the group, Pataknight turned around and threw small bear traps out and resumed running behind he could a hear the traps go off and a few zombies scream. "What do you mean?!" Lexi said. "Vat is it?" Hailey asked grabbing on Pookie's collar.

"The exit, its blocked!" Lexi said. "I got that tooken care." Pataknight said. They ran through the old halls and then stopped at the door. "Shit!" Pataknight shouted and saw as the door was covered with debris. "Everyone get one Pookie." Hailey said no one bothered to ask but they hopped on and then they felt electricity when it faded they were outside.

"Yay Pookie you did it!" Hailey said petting the hellmutt. Then they heard a roar and then the door shook. "Ze Tyrant!" Hailey said and as soon as she said that the beast broke down the door. "RUN!" Lexi said and the ran again. As they ran they saw a group of figures firing at the horde. "Scorpion, Choas, Order, and Ouron!" Hailey said. "We have been looking for you punks lets go!" Order said and made a group of zombies fade, Choas threw his knife at Tyrant and watched as it began to vomit then it turn the blade out and roared. "Wow that was fast." Lexi said. "Yeah we still got them!" Ouron said growling at the zombies. "Now its time to see Hellfire again!" Gun shouted as he pulled out his Minigun and began to shoot the Tyrant.

Choas' and Order's magic didn't seem to harm it but faze it. "Shit too tough!" Pataknight said as he dodged a attack from Tyrant the bullets didn't even seem to work on it either. "Shit run!" Gun said as more zombies came out. Everyone turned around and back to the village and began running as Tyrant threw cars and trees at them. "Damn what do we do?" Ouron said. "For now run!" Order said as they ducked from a thrown car. "I hate that damn thing?" Lexi said. Pataknight turned around and threw his large beartrap at it, but it grabbed it and pulled him in. It stared at Pataknight as he tried to break free, Choas threw his knife at it and the Tyrant watched as yellow pus dripped from the wound.

"Oh shit." Choas said as he saw a car going to him, Order ran and pushed him aside. "Don't expect a thank you becuase you won't be getting one!"Choas said wiping the dirt off. Shadow hopped out of Hailey's arms and turned to a tiger and tackled down Tyrant scratching and biting it, then Ouron, Silver, Pookie, and Nytaro joined. The Tyrant tried to shake them off but was unsuccessful. Pataknight pulled out his sword and stabbed the Tyrant in the eye. Then the Tyrant got up and threw them aside, Silver hit a stone wall yelping. "Silver!" Lexi shouted Hailey had a Raging bull and a Luger firing at the Tyrant.

"Bullets don't hurt it!" Shadow said as she turned to normal surprising everyone. "He turned to a chick ... Awesome." Gun said. "I've always been a chick!" She shouted the Tyrant turned and looked at Order and lunged at him made a successful attack. "ORDER!" Pataknight shouted and limped over the knight. Order looked down as the sharp claw had went through him. "ORDER NO!" Choas said and stabbed the ground making a large gate appear it was red and made of skeletons. "Ze gates of hell." Hailey said and stopped shooting. The Tyrant looked at the gates as it opened then chains appeared and wrapped around it, Tyrant looked at the chains and shook them off soon more came and wrapped around him making him drop Order.

"Go to hell and STAY THERE! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU GET A FREE RIDE!" Chaos said and then Tyrant was dragged through the gates and the gates faded away laughing. "What did I just witness?" Pataknight said. Order got up and his wound slowly fixed themselves. "You three are the most strangest warriors." Shadow said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxx

The group sat silently on the floor of the bus as they drove through Paradise, they passed a mountain that said the islands name in huge letters but all that was left was th in Paradise. "Poor captain." Sonya mumbled. "Too many we couldn't have saved them." Shady said. "Beside you heard him, he wanted us to go." Daisy said. Then they heard the bus screech to a stop. "Where are we?" Peach said exhausted. "We are at the bus station must refuel in order to procced to next destination." T.O.M. said and his lights turned off.

"Its safe here you guys." Slayer said as he scanned the area. "I say everyone goes to sleep this may be our only time to actually rest." Mario said and yawned. Shady and Emiko got up and looked around the bus depot for any weapons.

Emiko picked up a small recorder and pressed PLAY.

"_This is Marcos, leader of group Alpha and main scienctsists to group Elementos if you are hearing this Stone must be in control of the infection, but I know a way to reduce the damage. You must complete the following steps."_ The tape played. _"First you need a blade gun, Im pretty sure the bus driver stopped by the zoo." _Emiko snapped her fingers and ran back in the bus and grabbed the gun Peach made. _"If you have the weapon go to the end of the depot and cut the locks of and grab the blueprint in the room."_ and Shady ran to the back and aimed the weapon at the door and pressed the trigger, the blade got stuck but was still spinning cutting up the lock.

_"While you wait I'm sure you met Stone that greedy bastard wanting to use the element 115 for evil there is a secret island in between the three islands knowing Stone he will be there but I'm sure he may be powerful the meteor has a wide spalsh radius meanig the other islands must be fighting the horde as well but if we are successful we could make Stone weaker." _Then the lock fell off and the door opened inside was a work bench with a blueprint of a tower type weapon. "Ok we need a lamp, a electric brakers etc., and a data chip." Emiko said as she read the blueprint. Shady ran to the table and found a bunch of breakers and electric cables, then Emiko ran and grabbed the a lamp and the data chip.

"Its says enter in the brakers and the electrical equipment and cut the red cord." Emiko and Shady did and watched as the lightbulb bursted and had electricty moving around it. "Then insert the chip into the memory slot careful not to touch the cables." Emiko said and Shady did then they looked at the device. "A Electric trap or its called the Telsa tower." Emiko said. _"This is just the smaller version of what you need to stop Stone I don't know if it was completed but I'm pretty sure what this looks like." _Emiko looked at the small tower. "A lighthouse we need to make bigger one." Shady said. _"Exactly now I need to be set free from this cursed recorder see if you have a ally that can free me or transport me." _The recorder said. Emiko ran and got Slayer then explained what happened. "Sure hold on a minute." Slayer said and pulled out his rifle and and the player onto it then it turned blue and broke.

_"Finally Stone had trapped my spirit in that recorder now I'm in a rifle I will now be telling you the steps on defeating Stone!"_ Marcos said. "Great we got a talking gun in our team." Shady mumbled. _"Silence I'm your only hope on surviving also how does this rifle fire ions without breaking so much research!" _Marcos said. "Come on you guys lets gain some rest Marcos will be telling us how to get off this damn island in the morning." Slayer said and they walked back to the bus with new hope.


End file.
